Marauders and Gundams
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry, in an attempt to escape the claustrophobic Grimmauld Place, enlists the twins for help. He finds a certain long haired Gundam Pilot over coffee. What will happen to the Magical World when the Pilots find out they're really wizard? Harry/Duo
1. Coffee

Harry felt like he was suffocating. Ever since he came to his Godfather's house, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of confusion, worry and fear. The only thing he wanted to do was to get out, and get some fresh air. But no, if _he _ were to set foot outside everyone would panic, or worse give him an honor guard.

He hated this.

So he did the one thing he could do. He borrowed the owl the twins used for their business and owled the goblins. He wanted a way to get money from his vault without actually going to the bank. It also had to be usable in the muggle world as well.

They sent back what appeared to be a credit card. And a letter that said the fee for receiving the card was automatically taken from his vault. Now all he had to do was get out of the house. Maybe he could take Sirius with him, because he knew his godfather was going just as stir crazy as he was. But how to do that without alerting his so called friends.

His eyes fell on the twins and inspiration struck.

"Hey Gred, Forge...I have a proposition for you..."

They eyes gleamed an unholy light as Harry described his idea. Soon they were planning all out chaos in the house.

* * *

It all started with a normal enough prank. Everyone knew the twins were behind it. Moony turned orange. Then it changed as everything went haywire. Hermione turned into a canary after biting into her toast, Ron broke out in acne all over, Moody became a chameleon changing colors in an instant.

And no one noticed when Harry and Sirius disappeared while Molly Weasly searched for her twin boys angrily through the house.

(Fred and George took Harry's advice to disappear into Diagon to look for a good place to set up a permanent shop. Sirius and Harry promised to help fund the purchase, in exchange for their help in escaping the house for a few hours.)

Harry and Sirius (as Padfoot) walked down the street without anyone giving them a second glance. Sirius actually didn't mind the collar and leash Harry had him on. Though he did wonder why his godson was sporting Slytherin colors in broad daylight. Who cared?

They didn't realize they had walked for a while until they both realized they were starving. Fortunately there was a cart selling hot drinks and donuts nearby.

But that wasn't what drew Harry's attention.

It was a boy, from what he could tell. Though with that long hair it could be a girl. But he seemed to be arguing with the vendor over something. From what he could tell, the guy had forgotten his wallet.

So he decided to try out his new card.

Judging by the amount on the tab (and the listed prices) Harry guessed the guy bought a large black coffee and two bear claws.

He grinned.

"Add another bear claw and a hot chocolate."

The vendor turned to him, and Harry handed over his card. He swiped it, and his glare dropped when it went through. The guy (it really was a guy, go figure) looked a bit surprised that someone did this.

They sat on a nearby bench, and Harry got a good look at the guy he helped. He seemed familiar.

Meanwhile Sirius was enjoying the half of a bear claw Harry gave him. The boy handed one of his to the hound, and he loved the guy.

"Cool dog. What breed is he? He's huge."

"I have absolutely no idea. What breed are you Sirius?"

Since Harry didn't have his leash on his arm, Sirius used his paw to write **'No idea. Never bothered to look it up.'**

The boy stared.

Harry grinned.

"Sirius is a very smart dog."

"That ain't a dog. I have never met a dog which could form a cohesive sentence on queue."

He grinned wider.

"You're right, I am bullshitting you. But the truth is even harder to believe."

The other boy smirked.

"Now that I can believe. What's your name?"

"Harry. You?"

"Duo."

"I thought I recognized you. You're the guy those old geezers were up in arms about for fighting in what you believe in and getting caught."

Duo stared at him.

"Like I'm going to believe what some dried up old mummies say about terrorists. You never once attack a civilian base, and you tried to keep civilian casualties at a minimum. Those pacifists probably died because of bad intel."

Suddenly Duo laughed.

"Hee-chan would probably love you. Kit kat definitely. Trowa likes anyone who's nice to animals. Wuffers would most likely make you listen to his justice rants."

Harry winced.

"I got enough of those listening to my friend 'Mione complain about slavery in my school."

Duo grinned.

"So why did you help me out back there?"

"You looked like you forgot your wallet. And I needed to try out my new card."

"So what brought you out here Harry?"

"We needed to get out of the house. The atmosphere was suffocating. Fortunately we have a pair of evil twins who were willing to booby trap the place so we could escape for a few hours."

Duo turned towards him slowly, and looked at him in awe.

"You know a pair of twins who can booby trap a house in less than a day?"

"Try two hours. In exchange me and my godfather would help pay for their new joke shop."

Duo whistled, impressed.

"How big was this house?"

"Two stories, possibly three if you count the attic, with at least ten rooms. Oh, and a large library."

"And they booby trapped this place in two hours? Color me impressed. It probably would have taken me at least four."

"They aren't called the Terror Twins for nothing."

They ended up chatting for over three hours. It was Sirius who warned Harry about the time.

"Woah...it's almost seven! If we don't get back they'll know we left the house."

"Would you really get into trouble for leaving the house?"

"Considering they managed to get my former best friends into spying on me every second of the day, yes."

"Ouch."

"This is actually the first time I got to talk to someone normal in weeks."

Duo looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"I'm _normal_?"

"Well more normal than most people I talk to."

Duo laughed as Harry headed back. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Sirius apparated them straight to Buckbeak's room. They slipped out just in time to be drafted by Mama Weasly in cleanup.

* * *

The house was in shambles. Everywhere was the remnants of streamers, color changing and feathers. No one could find the culprits, who had been missing all day.

Harry on the other hand did nothing to help clean up. Which had Hermione and Ron whining for hours. Unlike them he was used to cleaning messes up.

But this time he wouldn't, since he had practically orchestrated this and he wanted to take notes.

An hour later the twins returned, and he held up a Victory sign.

"How long were you guys out?" asked Fred.

"Almost six hours. And not once has anyone even commented on us leaving. Hell, no one even looked twice at us while we walked halfway across the city."

Sirius walked up grinning.

"Would either of you be interested in a few more tricks you can sell?"

Harry grinned.

"This is coming from _Padfoot_ guys. So think real carefully..."

Harry would have felt more sorry for the household if they hadn't been keeping him and Sirius inside for the past week. Or allowed Dumbledore to leave him in that hellhole he called his family. So there was no way he was going to help them.

He would wait a day before he had the twins do another run. Once they found out about his meeting with a random person in the park, they promised to help him and Sirius escape whenever they needed it. It was an excellent way to test products that were still in the prototype stage.

"So how many things did you guys test on everyone?"

"Canary creams, instant color changers, five different types of chameleon hexes and three rather spectacular small grade fireworks which will put Filibuster's to shame."

"Well done gents. Got anything else you want to try in two days?"

The twins grinned.

"I'm thinking small and large scales traps every two days or so, possibly three. During that time you two can find and renovate your new shop, while at the same time test the products."

"While you and Sirius get fresh air far from the place, and make new friends. I like it."

* * *

The second time Harry ran into Duo was three days later. It was at the same hot drink vendor as before. Once again the twins booby trapped the house. Only this time they left it to a specific area, away from a little known escape hole that Sirius had created when he was thirteen. They used it to escape.

Duo was there, with a coffee and two large twisty donuts. Harry grinned.

"Looking for someone?"

Duo spilled half his coffee from shock. Harry loved sneaking up on people...he'd had tons of practice.

"Dammit Harry! You scared the crap out of me! Which is unusual, because I'm usually the one sneaking up on people."

"Likewise. You should have seen the look on my godfather's face when I snuck up behind him while he was drinking something alcoholic. It was hilarious, because it went all over him."

Duo chuckled, and made a silent note of the betrayed look on the dog's face.

"Never would have pegged you for returning. How many times did you come back?"

"Yesterday. I would have stopped if you didn't come tomorrow."

"Better be safe than sorry. Two days of booby traps? The paranoid ex-agent would know something was up. So would Remus."

"Ah, so you decided to wait two days before repeating."

"Kept it random. Last time it was the whole house. This time I got them to hit a section farthest from our escape route."

"Smart. Wanna grab a coffee at the shop?"

"Sure. Outdoor seating?"

"Why not. Coffee shops usually smell like stale coffee and burnt beans anyway."

Once again they spent hours just talking about nothing. Duo touched on his friends (other Gundam Pilots) and his private nicknames for them. Harry talked about his school friends, the general weirdness that just seemed to gravitate to him every year.

* * *

The time seemed to just fly by, and they decided to set up a regular timetable to meet up. Every three days Harry would prank the house to escape. Sirius would decide whether he chaperoned the meetings.

Once he decided that Duo wouldn't do anything to his godson, he let Harry go alone.

On the plus side he could see a bit of the Marauder blood come up whenever Harry planned a meeting with Duo. It showed since Harry actively helped the twins planned the traps and pranks. He quite liked the kid, who was clearly a natural prankster himself.

He really loved the tale of how he switched the syrup with the shampoo. He would almost feel sorry for this Wuffers guy...if he weren't so jealous of having not thought of that on James. Then he realized something.

_He could still used that one on Remus!_

Which is why their fifth meeting he was missing. Duo actually asked about the dog, and Harry gave him the nervous sidelong glance...

"Well he...um..."

Duo turned to him, very interested in his answer.

"He...kinda took an interest in that syrup story...and I'm fairly sure he put it into practice...on his best friend."

Now he had Duo's full interest.

"Do tell."

Harry was more at comfort as he described the truth about his 'dog'. Duo couldn't believe the hound he usually gave have his donut to was really a mage who turned into a dog. Which lead to him describing what he knew about his godfather's days as a student and all his pranks that he had been told about.

Duo officially loved Harry's godfather. Somehow he knew the feeling was mutual.

What neither of them noticed was that they had an audience of two. A blond and a brunette. One had green eyes the same color as Harry did. The blond had teal.

Quatre and Trowa had followed Duo out when he left the safe house for the fifth time that month. Originally when he told Heero he was meeting a friend, they had all assumed it was a fellow street rat or an L2 colonist on vacation. But when he went to meet this friend every three days Heero's paranoia went overboard.

Hence why Quatre and Trowa had been drafted to follow Duo. (Meanwhile Heero and Wu Fei were doing...other...things.)

The only reason Quatre had gone along with this plan is simple. One, it was an excuse for a date with his boyfriend. Two, because since Duo had been leaving every few days to meet this friend, he came back happier, easier to deal with. But the main reason was because they were all really worried about the braided boy. Everyone thought Heero and Duo would get together, maybe Wu Fei as well. But instead Duo's secret crush falls for the only other Asian in the group.

The pranking after that little revelation had been particularly horrific.

Then he came back from outside in a very good mood. Quatre had asked what had put him in the good mood and when he heard that Duo had made a friend, he let it drop.

Right now though it made sense. This Harry had a lost puppy vibe that covered his natural aura of a good leader. It made sense that Duo had made a friend with an abused kid. It didn't hurt that Harry was completely at ease despite the soldier's aura that Duo was letting off.

Quatre really, really hoped they could remain friends...or have a more serious relationship. It would certainly do his braided friend some good.

When Duo had to leave for the bathroom, Harry bought four more drinks, and then looked right at them. He moved over to their table, and said "Hello. I noticed you two staring at us for a while. Want to sit with us?"

Duo came back and gaped at the sight of Quatre and Trowa.

"Hee-chan put you up to this?" he finally asked.

Quatre looked sheepish.

"Wasn't that hard..."

"I see you finally meet Kit kat and Trowa."

"Don't you mean Tro-bear?" teased Harry.

Duo stared at his friend.

"That is so not fair! How come you were able to come up with the perfect nickname for him on the spot, when I have been looking for weeks for one!" whined Duo.

(To Quatre's secret relief Harry grinned widely.)

"Because you never mentioned he worked in a circus. When I think circus I think bears, lions and tigers. Hence Tro-bear."

Duo's eyes sparkled in amusement.

Trowa had a sudden realization. Duo had a crush on Harry, probably for the past week or so. Quatre had most likely noticed the same thing. Judging from the look in Harry's eyes, the boy had an interest in their friend as well.

* * *

Harry went back with the knowledge that in four days time he would finally be able to meet _all_ of Duo's friends. He liked Quatre and got along great with Trowa once he mentioned he owned an owl who treated him like her nestling.

The only thing that dampened his spirit was the knowledge that in _three_ days time he would be on trial for perfectly legal actions. Which sucked.

Which brought his thoughts back to Duo.

Duo...

Ever since the second time they got coffee and a snack, he had been on Harry's mind. Harry was quite well aware that he was bi or even gay. He felt nothing for Ginny, for good reasons.

For one thing, she was more like a little sister to him than girlfriend material. For another, she looked way too much like his mother for him to even consider her for a date. But his main reason was this.

She had gone out with almost _every _boy in his and her year except for her brother, Neville and Harry himself last year. Neville had only asked her out to that awful dance because he didn't want to show up alone and no one else had thought to ask her. Rumor had it she was going out with Dean, but he knew full well that Dean and Seamus were an item. Unlike his former friend Ron, he paid attention to those who were like him.

He had known it long before they did. He also knew well that if he were to tell anyone then he would have to deal with more ridicule than he needed right now. The only people who were even aware of it were Seamus and Dean, and that only because he set them up. Neville probably suspected, but he swore never to mention it to Ron.

Ron was well known for being a bit homophobic. Fred and George honestly had no problem with it, which is why Harry still considered them friends.

But Duo...it was clear that Duo was like him. Betrayed by someone close, hard childhood and no relatives that loved him. But at least he had some happiness growing up, before the Alliance screwed it all up.

Ever since Harry had originally heard about the Maxwell Massacre, he lost any faith he would have had in the Alliance and OZ. Whoever thought that bombing a _church_ full of children and hostages to kill less than forty people when there were over three hundred hostages was clearly lacking in the brains department.

Harry had said as much to Duo, and was surprised when his friend mentioned he was a survivor of that tragedy. But it did help bring him closer to Duo, since his friend completely agreed with his assessment.

But Duo...something about the boy tugged at him, and refused to let go. When Quatre had briefly touched on the fact that Duo was gay, he had actually felt relief.

He had noticed immediately when Quatre seemed to pick up on this. His eyes had lit up in interest. Was this one an empath? It would definitely explain how Quatre knew what he was feeling. But wasn't that gift extremely rare?

But now he had to get down to studying the laws. He had ignored them in favor of his fantasies with Duo and planning their next meeting.

It was most likely because of his relaxed state that he found the law which would crack open his case and stop his worries cold.

_It is against Ministry Law to try a minor under the age of seventeen without the presence of a legal guardian. A magical guardian is not allowed to qualify as a legal guardian unless they are the biological relative of said minor. Trying a minor without a guardian is punishable by a five thousand galleon fine for each Wizengamot member in attendance at trial. This law is absolute, and can only be bypassed if the Department of Magical Orphans has a majority vote in favor._

Harry memorized that law, and two others. He made a note of which page and book it came from. Then he owled the goblins, and legally changed his guardian to his godfather. Sirius would get the paperwork in the morning.

* * *

Harry walked into the courtroom five minutes late, though it wasn't his fault. Stupid Minister! Why the hell had he changed the time of his trial?

He sat in the chair nervously. Once Fudge read the charges, Harry spoke up.

"Minister, are you fully aware that trying a minor without a legal guardian present is punishable by a five thousand galleon fine of every member of the Wizengamot present at trial, and the fine goes up by three thousand if the minor is the last heir of a long pureblood line?"

Fudge stared at him.

Harry quoted the book, page and paragraphs, and three people hurriedly looked it up. Nine people paled, before someone read the laws. Accusing eyes turned to Fudge.

"Are you also aware that the Statute of Secrecy act only applies to muggleborns for their first year, or for those in muggle houses who are not told of their magic? As my Aunt was related to my mother and lived in the same house for her Hogwarts years, she was already aware of magic. As is my cousin since he lives with me. Since I was _alone_ with my muggle cousin at the time, and as he is fully aware of the existence of magic through blood relation, the Statute was not actually breached."

Fudge was red by this point.

"Of course there is an alternative to paying over a hundred thousand galleons."

Fudge was very interested in what Harry had to say now.

"Legal emancipation and the ability to take the OWLs and NEWTs here at the Ministry and not at Hogwarts."

Fudge left with several Wizengamot members, and returned five minutes later.

Fudge looked right at Harry as he said, "Harry James Potter is hereby legally emancipated, and allowed to take his tests directly from Ministry approved examiners. All charges are dropped."

Harry walked out free as a bird, and smirking like the cat who got the canary, cream and the hound took the fall for good measure.

It had the added effect of sending Ministry employees running for their lives. Sirius would be so proud.

Now he had only one thing to take care of. Sirius had mentioned off hand about a prophecy being told about him, though he didn't have the details. Which meant he had the perfect opportunity to retrieve said prophecy and annoy the old goat who lived to ruin his life.

So when he spotted what looked like an Unspeakable, he mentioned his problem and the man took him straight to the Hall of Prophecies. Harry walked out after leaving a fake one there. He suspected this was the weapon Sirius had briefly mentioned when he first got to the house.

Best not to blow the surprise until Voldemort finally got the balls to come and get it himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was panicking because Dumbledore had gone into the court room with Mrs. Figg intent on helping Harry with a squib witness...

Only to come out very confused and irritated as Fudge informed the meddling old headmaster that Harry had not only been declared innocent (and emancipated at the same time) but that he had already left. An hour ago.

Which meant Harry was ambling around the Ministry without an escort. And with the number of Death Eaters in the building he could very well be killed.

He never looked twice at a fifteen year old boy who walked past him in full Slytherin colors. Or that the boy had just walked out to London.

Two hours later Tonks went to Arthur and asked him something that left him gaping in shock.

"Arthur! What are you still doing here? Harry's already back at the house celebrating with the others!"

Arthur arrived in time to find half the house either drunk, or on their way to being drunk. According to Moody someone spiked the punch three times.

(Twins, Sirius and Harry, unaware that the others had already spiked it.)

* * *

By the time Harry went to the meeting place (Remus had finally cottoned on to the fact that Harry and Sirius were escaping the house on a regular basis after the **ahem** syrup incident the day before the trial) with Remus and Sirius joining him. Sirius to get out of the house and Remus to see this boy that his friend/lover mentioned.

Harry immediately spotted Duo and the other two from before and made a beeline for that booth. Two others were with them. From what he could tell, the Asians were together like Quatre and Trowa. The new brunette must be Heero. The other must be Wuffers.

Much to his surprise, he got along with them better than he would have thought. Wu Fei was clearly impressed with his honor after he mentioned the tournament and the disastrous ending. Apparently his decision to help someone from the same school instead of taking all the glory for himself appealed to the Chinese man.

Heero liked him for his tactical mind, especially when he learned that Harry was actually wearing the colors of a rival house in order to dodge being attacked at random.

Meanwhile Quatre was discreetly looking at Remus in worry. Why was the man in shock and relief at the same time. So he finally asked Harry.

Harry looked at where Quatre mentioned, and turned back to them.

"Sirius finally filled his boyfriend into the fact that we have been leaving the house alone. So he came with us. I think he's in shock over the fact that I'm wearing Slytherin colors and talking to someone who isn't even involved in our world. But he's relieved that I'm finally making friends I can trust for a change and don't care about my past."

"Your past?"

"Some nut job kills a ton of people, then comes after my family. He kills my parents, then comes for me. For some odd reason he fails, and now I'm hailed as a hero. But I didn't want to be a hero, and people just can't seem to get that through their heads. Now they expect me to kill him, and I can't do it. I hate people being hurt."

"Why do they expect you to kill him?"

"They're a bunch of sheep. They expect everything to be handed to them. And apparently a stoned woman with the power to see the future gave a prophecy."

Duo looked at him in interest.

"How do you know she's stoned?"

"She teaches how to read the future. And either she uses a _lot _of incense or she's high. I can't tell which. All I know is that she's been predicting my death each year and it's driving me nuts."

They chatted for a while, actually getting to know Harry. When it was time to go, they realized that even though Harry had already long ago figured out that they were the Gundam Pilots, he gave them something they had longed for, but had yet to find.

Normality. _**(Snort...starts to die laughing. Gundam Pilots and Harry Potter, normal? Yeah right.)**_

Harry enjoyed meeting the other pilots as well. While he enjoyed the normality of their conversations, he had an ulterior motive. He wanted to get closer to Duo.

Unknown to both boys, a certain blond Empath was aware of this double attraction, and was plotting with the other three to bring the two together.


	2. Pranks and Wands

**_Some Duo/Harry Fluff in this chapter. Have fun!_**

* * *

Harry went to the meeting place Quatre had described, with Remus and Sirius acting as his guards. While he was with Duo, the two could have a date of sorts. He had no idea the place was an amusement park!

Or that Quatre planned to sabotage one of the rides which only had room for two. Heero was helping, which meant trouble.

Harry got onto the Ferris wheel with Duo, after spending a rather large amount of time on the other rides. He had to admit, he had enjoyed spending the day with his crush.

Duo on the other hand knew perfectly well what his friends were up to, since they had confronted him last night about his feelings for Harry. Which is when he finally realized he liked the boy as more than a friend.

He didn't know whether to trust Quatre that Harry was interest in him as well.

At the very least he knew Harry valued his friendship enough that even if the other boy didn't share the same feelings they would still be friends.

At the very top, the ride suddenly stopped. An announcement was played over the loud speakers that the ride had jammed, and it would take at least two hours before it would be fixed. The mechanic was mysteriously missing. (More like bribed by Quatre and Sirius to take a two hour long break.)

Duo shivered. London was pretty cold this time of year, and the height of the ride didn't help. So Harry shared his hot cocoa with his friend, and Duo found another problem arising.

Soon the two were sitting very close to one another, sharing body heat. Duo matched Harry perfectly, better than Heero had.

Finally Duo cautiously broached the subject which had been bothering him since Quatre and the others had cornered him last night.

"Hey Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, never actually looked at girls much. Particularly when I overheard the headmaster's plans to forcing me into marrying a girl who I consider a little sister. Anyway I usually find myself looking at other guys without realizing it. The one time I got caught at it I barely managed to keep the whole school from knowing I'm bi."

Duo immediately took this as a good sign. His chances for success just shot up.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Harry Potter was many things, but an idiot was not one of them. (That would be Ron. He covered that side of the friendship perfectly.)

"Haven't found anyone worth my time. They're either straight, hate my guts for no apparent reason or can't see past this stupid scar. How about you?" said Harry, knowing full well Duo was gay.

"Kinda hard for me to date, and the one time I had a crush on a guy he went for someone else."

Which told Harry that Duo once had a crush on Heero, before the Japanese man started dating Wu Fei.

Time for Harry to do a little teasing of his own. Clearly Duo was fishing for information. He couldn't believe his luck!

"What would you look for in a boyfriend?"

Ah, looks like Harry had cottoned on. Time to play the game of cat and mouse.

"I don't know, dark short hair, eyes like gemstones, reasonable conversation skills, oh, and a real sense of humor."

"I think I wouldn't mind having someone who knows how to have fun, takes reasonable interest in their appearance, yet doesn't judge people based on a certain perception. Oh, and absolutely loves pranks and animals."

Duo suddenly realized that while he had a crush on Heero, they most likely never would have worked out. Heero was too anti social, and was always getting on him like a mother hen for his pranks.

But Harry on the other hand...he encouraged Duo, and knew what it was like to be from a rough background. From what Duo had heard about the other boy's childhood, there was no doubt in his mind that if he ever met Vernon or Petunia Dursley they would be shot on sight.

Then Harry did something that made Duo's mind shut down. He kissed him on the lips. When they parted, Duo didn't think twice. He kissed Harry back.

Harry was the one to noticed a certain blond and hound giving each other a smirk. So he did something they didn't expect.

He hit them both with a color changing hex. Sirius turned a neon pink and Quatre turned an eye screaming orange. When they got back on the ground, Duo took one look at the two and starting howling with laughter. Remus had a good guess at the culprit.

"Why?"

"They shouldn't have been spying on us. Besides, I wanted to try out that wandless hex the terror twins showed me. By the way Sirius, that color won't wash out for a week."

Quatre paled.

"Two days for you."

Heero and Wu Fei walked up, took one look at Quatre and turned to Duo, who was still laughing.

"Duo, what did you do?"

Duo pointed a shaking finger at his new boyfriend. Harry didn't even try for innocent, his smirk said it all. The two groaned in dismay. They had no idea that Harry was exactly like Duo in a few ways.

The day ended on a high note, as Harry and Duo kept holding each others hands the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once they got back, it was a completely different story. It seemed someone finally took note that Harry and Sirius had been missing all day. Dumbledore had been called.

He was not happy.

Harry walked right past him, didn't even stop. Dumbledore grabbed his arm, annoyed.

"Harry my boy, where were you?"

"Out having a life, which is something you obviously don't get."

"Harry, it is dangerous to be walking the streets!"

"It's only dangerous if you aren't paying attention. Unlike my former friends, I know how to blend in. I even walked past Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry alone and he didn't even look twice at me."

A few gasped.

Suddenly Harry went into the side room, and people wondered when he would walk back out. No one paid attention to the boy standing next to _Moody_ in Slytherin colors. Until the twins walked up to him and clasped his arm.

Moody turned and realized Potter had not only snuck up on him, he had done it wearing rival colors. He quite approved of the technique.

"The boy has you there Albus. No one would expect to see Potter in Slytherin colors, so they wouldn't even pay attention to him on the street."

"As long as I'm not wearing red and gold, they won't look twice at me. Besides, Sirius was with me every time I went out. Keeping him in a house he despises is likely to turn him suicidal."

"Harry..." started Dumbledore.

"No. I have had it with your pathetic attempts to control my life. You changed my classes so I wouldn't be able to take Ancient Runes, forced me to sit through Divination, and you did _nothing_ to prevent me from entering that tournament, even though as my magical guardian you could have argued over the fact that I was under the age limit set."

"Harry, you shouldn't speak to Dumbledore that way!" said Hermione scandalized.

"Oh? Why don't I spell out for you all the little things he should have done which have impacted my life directly?"

Silence met the room.

"First year, he brings in the Philosopher's stone and allows a man possessed by Voldemort to enter the castle. Then there's Sirius. He should have pushed for a full trial for him when he still lead the Wizengamot, yet he decides to allow him to rot in Azkaban when veritaserum could have proven the truth. He even ignores the will signed in my parent's blood which stated that I was never to go anywhere near the Dursley family and instead forces me to go there every year."

As Harry listed all the little things Dumbledore did to ensure his control over the boy-who-lived, many of the Order began to give the headmaster a very cold look. By the time he was done, very few people would stand up for the man.

Once he finished, Harry went to his room. Which is where Ron and Hermione started harassing him, demanding to know where he went when he left the house. Harry couldn't take it anymore, and snapped. (The twins were just outside the door about to rescue their favorite conspirator.)

"ENOUGH! You want to know _why_ I never took you two along? It's because you bicker constantly, always hover around me for no reason, and you don't even understand who I really am! All you two see is either the inheritance in my account or this stupid scar on my head!"

"What do you mean we don't see who you really are?" demanded Ron.

"We've been your best friends for four years Harry!"

He glared at them.

"Oh really, then who did I first have a crush on in Hogwarts?"

The twins grinned. They noticed the truth a long time ago, that Harry had no one he really liked that way.

"Cho Chang!" said Ron.

"Wrong. I only asked her out of desperation and to avoid ridicule. I have little interest in females Ronald."

Ron became disgusted. For some reason unknown to the Gryffindors, Ronald was the most homophobic boy in the dorm. It was the main reason Harry was the only person that could call him friend, because he learned at a young age to hide his preferences very well.

But not for much longer.

"You mean to tell me you're one of those..."

"I'm Bi, you asshole!"

Hermione gasped in shock. Clearly he had hid the truth a little too well.

Ron crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the bloody hell is Bi?"

Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear, and his face became an interesting color. His eyes showed clear disgust about the truth.

Harry packed all his things in his trunk, and used a wandless shrinking charm. He went directly to Sirius and said "Do you have any spare rooms? I can't stand Ron's snoring any longer."

Sirius gave him the room across from his and Remus. It had two beds, and right next to it were two other unoccupied rooms with two beds. Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow, since he would actually go on his first date with Duo.

Never mind that the next day the Hogwarts letters would arrive.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling much better than he had the day before. Ron refused to share the same room as him now, which meant that snoring was no longer an issue.

Hermione was shooting him odd looks, but he ignored her completely. Instead, once they got their letters he got ready to leave for his date. This would be the first time that he and Duo had met up twice in a row. This time he was sporting Ravenclaw colors, since everyone had seen his usual disguise. The place where he would meet Duo was actually nearby for a change. Though what he saw certainly had him stop in surprise.

Duo was in a car. Normally this wouldn't be cause for alarm, but he was in the_ driver's seat_.

Harry had heard stories from Quatre and Heero about Duo's driving...and flying.

Still, he got into the car, and made sure to buckle up first. Good thing too, because Duo scared the hell out of him driving.

When they reached the place where the others were waiting, Harry noticed that all the couples were going on a date. The only problem they seemed to have was where they would go. None of them agreed on a single destination.

Then it hit him. He had suspected that at least three of the pilots had magic. Time to test out that theory. Good thing he brought his wand today.

"How about a date in the most exclusive pub in London?"

Interest perked, Harry gave Heero directions to the store just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Meanwhile he turned to Wu Fei.

"Hey Wu Fei, you wouldn't happen to have a cousin named Cho would you?"

That drew the Chinese boy's attention pretty quick. He gave Harry an odd look.

"I have a cousin on the branch side of my clan named Cho. Why?"

"Does she happen to live in Europe?"

"As far as I know, yes. Why?"

"I had a feeling. I think I know your cousin. She goes to my school."

Wu Fei's eyes turned wide.

"You know Cho Chang?"

"I also knew her boyfriend, but he's gone. Would you like to get in touch with her?"

Ever since the L5 explosion, Wu Fei had thought he was the last of his clan. He had been unable to locate the branch family for some odd reason. Maybe Harry was a way to find them.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Heero parked the stolen car just outside the Cauldron.

"So can anyone see the Leaky Cauldron?"

"You mean that old pub which looks like it should be condemned?" said Duo.

"I see a sign that says Leaky Cauldron," said Quatre.

Heero just nodded in confirmation.

"I see a pub which doesn't fit the surrounding area."

"Why do you ask if we can see it Harry? It's plain as day," said Trowa.

Harry stared.

"I suspected at least three of you...but all five? Anyway, if you can see it, you can go in."

Harry lead them into the pub, made sure his scar was well covered up, and introduced them into their heritage.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. The only entrance to Diagon I even know. Be forewarned, if you act like this is all new to you they will know you aren't from here. Our first stop is the bank, and then I can show you around."

* * *

Harry lead them past the many witches and wizards having lunch. He took out his wand, and opened the alley.

"And this, is Diagon Alley. Odd name, but we can't be picky."

Duo loved it. Not once did anyone even look at them strangely. Or even recognize Quatre. Which was always a possibility with the Winner heir.

But he did stare at the strange man guarding the bank...and cackled when he saw the sign.

_**Enter strangers but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sins of greed,**_

_**For those who take but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floor,**_

_**A treasure that was never yours.**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Duo was cackling wildly once he read it.

"That sign actually gives permission to rob this place. Clearly if someone were to make it in and out after stealing something they are deserving of a reward."

Harry looked at Duo for a full ten seconds before laughing.

"If you can find your way out of an endless maze, various magical traps and dragons," he chuckled.

"Dragons?" said Wu Fei sharply.

"Yeah, a few of the vaults are guarded by dragons from what I heard. You like dragons?"

"My clan is called the Dragon clan of L5."

"You'll get along great with Hagrid then. He loves dangerous creatures, particularly dragons. Hell he hatched and tried to raise one first year. Anyway, the guards are called goblins, so please try not to insult them. They get enough crap from wizards as is."

"Which means no Death Glares Hee-chan."

Harry went up to the nearest teller and said clearly, "I wish to withdraw from the Potter Vault. Also we need to see if my friends have any vaults waiting for them."

"Names?"

"Quatre Rebarba Winner, Wu Fei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy."

"We will require an inheritance test to confirm their names, and to insure that they have vaults that need to be claimed. The fee is fifteen galleons for all five."

"What exactly _is_ an inheritance test?" asked Quatre.

"Basically it gives you your family tree."

Suddenly Heero, Trowa and Duo looked more worried. They all had no clue what their birth names or even parents were.

"Look at it this way guys. Now you'll find out who your parents were."

They reluctantly agreed, and each took the test. And the results were surprising.

Quatre was the nephew of Lucius Malfoy, which boggled the mind since he was nothing like Draco or Lucius. Wu Fei wasn't as shocking, since as Harry had suspected he was the cousin of Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Trowa was also surprising, since his real named turned out to be Darien...but it was his parents names which drew Harry's attention.

"What the...You're my brother? How come I never heard about you?"

"I have no idea. I've lived with mercenaries most of my life, and after that I was on L3."

"Time to ask Sirius and Remus then."

Duo's real name was Gabriel Nightflier Cahor. According to the goblins that was a faerie name and a pureblood one. Which meant he was half faerie. (Explains the eyes and his mischievous nature.) Then they found out that both lines had died out, which left Duo the only heir.

Heero was the one that really shocked Harry though.

**Heero Yuy (Hikaru Orion Snape)**

**Father: Severus Snape**

**Mother: Tomoyo Daidoji**

"No way...Snape had a kid?"

"So the only person without a family is Duo?" said Quatre.

"He isn't without a family Kit Kat. Or did you forget we're his family?" said Harry.

"If you'll come with me, we can settle the matter of your vaults..." said Griphook.

It turned out they did have vaults. The only question was what to do now.

"Who's in the mood for ice cream?" said Harry.

* * *

In the end they explored Diagon (and Knockturn briefly). Quatre bought an owl, while Wu Fei got what was called a Chinese Wyvern. (Smaller dragon cousin which could be used for mail.) Since they were exploring the place, Harry debated on whether to help them get wands.

They did, but not at Ollivander's. There was a separate shop in Knockturn which didn't have the Ministry tracers. It was more costly, but Harry considered it worth the extra five galleons.

Heero had a birch with thestral and unicorn core, perfect for the aspiring potions master. Duo had a dryad with dementors cloak and thestral hair core. Trowa had a holly with werewolf fur and phoenix feather core. Quatre had a pine with sphinx tail and cupid arrow tip core. Wu Fei had a Chinese willow with a Chinese fireball scale and enchanted monkey tail for a core. (Each of the pilots had a wand that corresponded with their number. Heero-eleven/ Wu Fei-fifteen.)

Harry bought a new wand himself. Never could be too careful. His new wand was elder wood with phoenix feather, unicorn tail, dementor's cloak and suspended in ice dragon breath. It was two inches longer than his other wand.

The day was considered a success, despite the fact that they abruptly learned who their parents were and that they did in fact have a family. So the question became what to do now.

Should they meet they family or go back to the safe house? Then Harry mentioned that the place he was stuck in couldn't be found without someone telling them the location or letting them in. So they took him back to their safe house instead, so he would know where to find them.

It was crawling with OZ soldiers. Trowa and Duo, the sneakiest of the lot, went in and grabbed their things. They came out with full bags. Harry directed them to Grimmauld place, and went inside to talk to Sirius. Five minutes later he opened the door and they went in. He showed them their rooms, all near Harry and Sirius. They decided to talk in Harry and Duo's room.

"How did OZ find us?" said Heero.

"No idea. We haven't been blowing anything up lately, so we've stayed low to the ground."

"What do we do now?"

"We can't let the Doctors know, they may have been compromised," said Heero.

"Why don't you five crash here for a while? OZ would never be able to find you with someone giving them directions," said Sirius.

"True, Harry had to show us where to park and you had to open the door before we could get in," said Wu Fei.

"Plus people here won't give a damn if you're the Gundam pilots. Most of them won't know what that means, except for Hermione, and she wouldn't give you up once she finds out you're wizards as well," said Harry.

"Really?"

"The magical world is almost completely cut off from the normal one. Hell, most of them don't know humans are living in space. We don't have TV, the most advanced piece of technology to get news out is the radio, and if you mention the internet over half would be clueless as to what you're talking about."

Heero stared at him.

"You have got to be joking."

"Afraid not. The magical world is completely behind the times in Europe. So you guys are safe here for now."

The door opened, revealing a bushy haired brunette who was very vexed.

"Harry! Where have you been? Mrs. Weasly has been looking for you! And who are they?"

"Hello 'Mione. Meet my friends the Gundam pilots. Turns out they're all wizards."

Hermione glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"So what does the mother hen want with me?"

"She was going to Diagon for our school things but she needs your key to get yours. Oh, before I forget, Ron and I have made prefect."

Harry groaned.

"Who the hell thought Ron was a good candidate for Prefect? Neville would have been a better choice!"

"Dumbledore obviously did it so someone would keep an eye on you," said Hermione.

"I bet you ten galleons Malfoy is a prefect this year."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's a suckers bet and you know it."

"So are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Why bother? He'll find out anyway."

Harry grinned at her.

"And that is why you are still my friend 'Mione. Unlike Ron who shall be pranked thoroughly by the twins when he gets back to Hogwarts."

Duo's eyes glinted.

"Did you say pranks?"

The other pilots groaned.

Harry grinned, "Hermione, could you find the twins and tell them to come over here? I have someone they've been wanting to meet."

"This the person you kept sneaking out to see?"

"The long haired one, yes."

Hermione held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger."

"Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Pleasure. I'll get Fred and George."

A minute later twin pops were heard and an 'oof!' from Harry.

"Dammit guys! Can't you land on someone else for a change?"

"So Harry..."

"We hear..."

"That the illusive..."

"Coffee guy..."

"Has finally made...

"An appearance..."

"In the house."

All five pilots stared.

"Do you guys practice that or is that normal for you?" Duo finally asked.

The twins grinned.

"Completely normal my good man!" said George.

"So Harry, which one of these smashing gents is the one you kept sneaking off to see?"

"Not that they're bad looking blokes."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fred, George, meet Duo Maxwell. Duo these are the terror twins...the same twins who booby trapped this entire house in two hours without planning."

Duo had an unholy gleam in his eyes, and the twin's grins grew wider.

"Would you fellas be interested in a prank war between me and Harry against you two?"

The other pilots felt a distinct sense of dread.

"How about Sirius, Duo and Harry against Remus and the twins?" said Hermione.

"I'm sure Sirius is going to love this. Well gents, are we agreed?" said Harry.

Unholy laughter met his question.

* * *

The Order was screwed sideways. Moody would later refer to that week as hell on earth, as his paranoia would forever have him checking for pranks. Snape would never be the same either, as he would have reoccurring nightmares of that week. Dumbledore would wonder where Harry had found these new wizards, and then regret the day he did. He was hit particularly hard.

On the other hand, Harry and Duo had never been closer to Sirius. It seemed the Prank War from hell brought Harry closer to the only remaining Marauders than he would have thought. Though he never would have believed Moony would give as good as he got.

(The twins took notes of each prank and prepared to sell them later. Sirius and Remus helped on that front.)

Once the Order finally figured out that there were five more teens in the house, they wondered where the hell they came from. On the other hand, at least now the pilots could roam the house freely. The only glitch in that was when Snape learned that Heero was in fact his missing son, who he believed died with his mother on L1.

While the hallmark bonding moment didn't occur (not like Harry was expecting anything of the sort) at least Heero finally got to meet his father. Though what happened afterwords did shock Harry. Snape actually thanked him for finding his son and bringing him back.

Then Duo asked how Snape meet his wife, and got a very interesting story.

Snape had meet Tomoyo after a raid one night, and for some odd reason he could never figure out had clicked with her. They met up a few times, eventually getting married and then his son was born. But once the Dark Lord discovered his spy had a wife, he attempted to turn her over to his side. (She was a Japanese pureblood.)

What happened instead was that Tomoyo grew disgusted with Voldemort, and moved to L1 where she was killed in an accidental misfire from a mobile suit. Snape had assumed his son had died with his mother in the accident.

Since Heero was clearly alive and well, Snape accepted the fact that he had a son. He even offered to teach him his profession. Heero took him up on the offer, since healing potions would have saved him a lot of grief, particularly after the nightmare that happened in Siberia.


	3. Shopping and Sorting

Once the pilots settled in the house, things seemed to calm down. Aside from finding out that one of them was Snape's son, another was related to the Malfoys, one was a Chinese pureblood from a line which had almost died out, another was half fairy/half pureblood and one was Harry's missing older brother (which had Harry fuming that no one had told him he had a brother in the first place) they seemed to fit in. The only people who weren't okay with the pilots were Ron and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was furious that Harry had found Darien, who was allowed to look after his brother instead of his aunt, which meant Harry no longer had to go to the Dursley family again.

Sirius absolutely loved Duo, as did the twins. Many times the four could be found plotting pranks. Remus would find a way to make himself scarce on those days.

The day Quatre mentioned his sisters was rather interesting though. Quite a few people gaped when they heard his father had thirty kids and was still the richest man in the Earth Sphere. After that a few people sent Arthur and Molly odd looks for a while. Then the twins realized something they could use against Malfoy.

"Hey wait, if you and your sisters are all related to the ferret, then that makes you guys Malfoys right?" said Fred.

"I suppose so. But from what I heard about him from Harry he and I probably won't get along."

George smirked.

"Draco is always going on about how many kids our mum had, and how the Weasly clan is a lesser house. Looks like the ferret doesn't have anything to talk about, with thirty cousins!" cackled George.

Harry happened to overhear this, and stopped.

"You have a point. He was always belittling the Weaslys for having so many kids and a small house. But he doesn't have any room to talk now with Kit Kat around."

Fred and George smirked.

Harry went back to reading his defense book, then he went to the fireplace and threw it in with disgust.

"If I ever meet whoever the hell assigned this pathetic book I will hex them on sight. They clearly have no clue how to use spells properly."

"So Prongslet, you plan on going back? Even with the approval of the Ministry that lets you take your OWLs early?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe for the first semester. I'm dropping Divination and taking Ancient Runes instead. Unfortunately for Dumbledore I have been reading up on my own. I shouldn't be that far behind on the class."

"What about you boys? You plan on going?"

Heero grunted in response.

"Being stuck here has no appeal (no offense Sirius,) and if we go we might gain supporters for later. Besides, no one would be looking for us in a magic school," said Duo.

"Quick question. Who are your guardians? You'll need signed permission slips to enter the village on weekends," said Harry.

"Well since I am Darien's godfather, I can sign his," said Remus.

"I can sign Heero's," said Snape.

"What about Quatre, Wu Fei and Duo?" said Harry.

"I can probably get a hold of one of my sisters to sign mine," said Quatre.

"As the current head of the Dragon clan I should be able to sign my own."

"Which leaves Duo," Harry sighed.

Then he turned to Sirius.

"Is it possible for you to sign his?"

"Not unless I was either his guardian or magical guardian."

"Can we have you adopt Duo as his magical guardian through the goblins?"

Sirius thought about it, then realized that could work. He got started on the papers immediately.

"So, since we're agreed about the school, anything we should look out for?" asked Quatre.

"First off, the Slytherin house has a bad rep, but not all of the snakes are evil soon-to-be Death Eaters. A few are, but most aren't. Hufflepuff is still trying to cope with losing their star seeker and prefect Cedric Diggory. Gryffindor is full of brash people who don't think before leaping. Ravenclaws are considered bookworms," said Harry.

Snape snorted.

"You're a Gryffindor."

"Actually, that was the hat's second choice. It originally wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Snape, who had been taking a drink of water when he said this, started choking in shock.

"Yes Snape, you came very, very close to having a Slytherin Potter," said Harry dryly.

"What happened to this Cedric Diggory?"

"Last year there was a tournament. He was chosen to represent Hogwarts when someone hexed the cup to spit out my name as well. It went fine until the last task, when the cup turned out to be a port key, a means of transportation from one point to the other. When we got there, Cedric was killed from behind by Peter Pettigrew and I ended up having to deal with the current Dark Lord coming back. I took his body back to his parents, but now Hufflepuff hates me because I survived."

"What was Cedric like?" asked Duo.

"From what I knew of him, he was honorable even to a rival. Like during third year I fell from my broom during a match because of Dementors, and he even asked for a rematch despite having won the game. But he caught it fairly, so we didn't. And during the tournament, he helped me during the second task, when I couldn't figure out the clue."

"Did he have anyone he liked?"

"Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was his girlfriend."

"So how do they sort us?" asked Darien. (He decided to get rid of a dead man's name for a while.)

"They put an old hat on your head and it tells you which house you belong to based on your personality. Loyalty and fairness for the Puffs, Intelligence and a desire to learn for the Ravens, brash and brave for the Gryffindor, sly and ambitious for the Slytherins."

"Which means Darien will probably end up in Gryffindor with Duo, Quatre will go to the Puffs, Wu Fei to the Ravens and Heero to the Slytherin," said Sirius.

"The main rivalries in the houses are Gryffindor against Slytherin, Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. But the main issue is the Lions against Snakes. Ravens and Badgers only go at each other with grades."

"Snape tends to be biased towards Slytherin, and he is their head of house," said Harry.

"Who are the heads of house?" asked Heero.

"Snape runs Slytherin, McGonagall for Gryffindor, Sprout for Hufflepuff and Flitwick for the Ravenclaw. McGonagall is a fair but strict teacher, Snape absolutely loathes children in general, Sprout is a fair woman but prefers plants to people, and Flitwick is an excitable teacher but is very fair. The main people you have to watch out for while sneaking around are McGonagall, Filch and Snape. Filch hates the students because he's a squib, which means he was born to a magical family but can't use magic himself. Mrs. Norris is his cat, and wherever she goes, Filch is usually not far behind."

"So watch out for Snape and them?"

"Unless you're a snake, expect a detention and point reduction at the least. From what I can tell he's not a morning person either," said Harry.

"I'm not. I loathe mornings as much as I do the children I am forced to teach each year."

"Wait, you're forced to teach potions?"

"Dumbledore is the only reason I am not in Azkaban. He blackmailed me into teaching children, even though he knows I couldn't stand them even when I was a student."

"Ouch."

"Just to let you know, Albus won't allow you to sign your own slip. I can probably sign Chang's, since the two of you are clearly together."

"Magical Guardian?"

"Precisely."

Soon they had their classes figured out. Harry had gone to Hermione for help in Ancient Runes, since he was switching. She had been delighted that he had decided to ditch Divination for a more challenging subject.

Ron on the other hand was doing his best to pretend Harry never existed or that they had been friends. Finding out the truth of his former best friend had made him impossible to live with. Even Hermione had given up talking to him.

* * *

A full week before they had to head to the school, Harry found himself confronted by another dilemma. What could possibly make the brash Gryffindor fear for his life more than Duo behind wheel of a car?

Shopping with Quatre, Heero, Darien and Wu Fei. Duo had caught a glimpse of Harry's muggle clothes, and had deemed them unwearable. So without Harry realizing it, Duo had drafted Quatre, Wu Fei, and his brother.

"_Yuk! What are these?" asked Duo when Harry had left his trunk open._

_Harry looked at what Duo had in his hands, and grimaced._

"_Dudley's cast offs. My aunt and uncle refused to give me clothes, and instead made me wear whatever Dudley couldn't fit into anymore."_

_Duo had in his hands a pair of pinstriped gold and orange pants, complete with brown belt. It was one of his least favorite pairs._

"_You mean you never had any decent clothes growing up?"_

"_Not until I bought my own robes for Hogwarts, no. The only shirts I'm not ashamed of in that lot are the sweaters Mrs. Weasly makes every Christmas. Oh, before I forget, she'll probably sow one for you guys now too, since none of you have parents except for Grumpy and Sandy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She has a major mother hen complex."_

"_Ah."_

_When Harry stepped out, Duo looked through the other clothes. Each was more eye screaming than the last. Mind made up, he went to the room on the right which had Darien and Quatre. In his hands he had the pants._

_He knocked, and was surprised to find that the other four were in there._

_"Hey guys, we might have a problem..."_

_Duo explained what he had learned about Harry's wardrobe, and three of the pilots were horrified. When Duo held up the pants, all four of them were disgusted. So they began a plot to hijack Harry and take him clothes shopping._

_Harry never stood a chance, poor sod._

Harry stood in the mall, and got to experience his worst nightmare. Quatre pulled him to different stores, and turned him into a living dress up doll. The only consolation to his hell was that Heero and Darien were stuck enduring this particular nightmare with him.

Wu Fei had enough of Heero's spandex shorts and wifebeater shirts. Quatre wanted Darien to have more than turtlenecks and jeans in his wardrobe.

It was hell, pure and simple. Which is why Harry bribed the twins to help him prank his boyfriend.

Duo was stuck looking like Relena's long lost twin for three days after the shopping incident. Heero avoided his best friend until the prank wore off. Harry took pictures as blackmail for later. Wu Fei absolutely loved Harry after that one.

At least Harry got back at Quatre for the new wardrobe by giving his brother a book of positions for them to try. (He had his own copy courtesy of Sirius.) He didn't feel sorry for the blond in the slightest.

* * *

They headed for the train, Harry wearing some of his new clothes. (Hermione had actually sought out Quatre when she caught a look at the new wardrobe and asked for fashion advice.)

While his trunk was a good deal heavier than last year, this time Harry thought ahead as he screwed on the wheels he had bought two days ago during his hellish shopping excursion. The other pilots followed his idea, as did the twins and Hermione. It was easier than the trolleys. Sirius had opted to join them, to Harry's amusement. Before they entered the platform, Sirius handed Harry something. A picture and a mirror.

Soon they were on the platform, and Harry had to show them the back compartments. All too soon they were heading to the school...and as usual Malfoy arrived to annoy Harry before the school started.

"Back again Potter? I would have thought the Ministry would have thrown your arse in Azkaban for telling stories," sneered Malfoy.

Harry ignored him in favor of debating with Heero about computers.

"I see the old goat hasn't made you a prefect like me Potter."

Harry continued to ignore him. Malfoy was starting to become furious.

"Look Draco, if you want to join us just ask. Don't just stand there trying to get on my nerves all day," Harry said finally.

Draco cautiously entered the compartment, and found himself sitting with a blond who looked a little too much like him for his comfort.

"You must be Draco Malfoy. Harry's spoken of you before," said the blond.

"Only bad things I hope."

"Actually I spoke well of you, mostly. Aside from the time you teased Hermione to the point of tears, you haven't gotten on my nerves that much."

"You aren't homophobic like Ron are you?" asked Duo.

Draco shuddered. It was well known that the weakest of the Gryffindor trio hated those of that persuasion, which is why Draco really didn't like him or try to be nice to him. If he had known then that Ron would be Harry's best friend, he would have at least warned the kid before Harry had gotten to know him about Ron's issues.

"Where are the Weasel and Granger?"

"Ronald and Hermione are in the prefect car. I would love to know what that senile old goat was smoking when he decided to make Weasel a prefect."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Finally figured it out?"

"More like the minute I finally got a boyfriend I told him we were no longer best friends. Granger is still salvageable, but Ron and I will never be friends until he gets rid of his issues."

"Free shots at the Weasel then?"

"Leave Granger and Neville alone, and you can take as many shots at him as you like. Want some help?"

Draco was giddy. Potter was willing to help him take shots at the most irritating Gryffindor in the school.

"Details, leave nothing out!"

"Ron is absolutely _terrified_ of spiders."

Draco had an unholy smirk in his eyes. This was perfect blackmail material! He had no problem with the other Weasly children, it was just Ron he had a quarrel with.

* * *

Draco left, after finding out more about the transfers. He immediately began to plot Ron's doom.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell Draco that bit about the spiders? He looked a little too much like Duo then..." said Wu Fei.

"Hey, Ron needs to learn not to discriminate. And he was the one who made sure Draco and I never got along first year. Ron has a serious problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Quatre.

"Ron has all of the bad Gryffindor qualities. He's brash, doesn't think before he acts, hates everything that he doesn't understand and is hot headed to a fault."

"What are his good qualities?"

"He's a brilliant chess player."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much. Last year when my name came out of that damn cup, he refused to stand by me until _after _the first task. He wouldn't even talk to me until then. Only Hermione believed I didn't enter my name."

The trolley witch arrived, and Harry enjoyed pulling a light prank on Quatre, Duo, Wu Fei and Heero. He gave them blood pops, and watched them gag once they found out that the red wasn't cherry flavor. Soon they were trying out the Bertie Bott's every flavored beans...and were trying not to gag.

"When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor. There's an earwax one in there too."

Harry had to fight for the frogs, since the second Duo found out that the frogs were only enchanted to move, he started to hoard them. Darien ended up with most of them, since he had a love for chocolate. When the frogs were being fought over, Harry went up to the front car and asked for the entire trolley full to avoid bloodshed. (Heero had a major sweet tooth, and was armed to the teeth, fully prepared to defend his stash.)

Soon they were at the castle. Harry frowned when he didn't hear the familiar voice of Hagrid calling for the firsties. Someone else was filling that post, and there was a slight difference in the usual call. Now First years and transfers were to report to the boats.

"See you guys in the great hall. Don't mind the ghosts, unless his name is Peeves. Then feel free to shoot at him."

Duo snickered.

When the five caught their first glimpse of the infamous castle, they gasped. Soon they were in the building, and each were fingering their Gundams nervously. They had taken Harry and Sirius to their precious suits so they could be shrunk (plan B was a bag with infinite space, though putting it in and taking it out would have been a problem. Fortunately Gundanium didn't have a problem with shrinking charms) and had their suits turned into dolls.

Now each pilot had their partners in their pockets, and knew the counter charm to turn them back into weapons of mass destruction. The ghosts appeared out of the wall, arguing over someone called Peeves. Thankfully Harry had warned them about the spectres, so they didn't shoot on sight.

The first years went in before them, and then Dumbledore announced the new transfer students. The only problem was that he used their birth names instead of the ones they were used to.

"Chang, Wu Fei!"

Wu Fei walked up to the stool and the minute the hat sat on his head, it took a full ten seconds for it to declare "Ravenclaw!"

Wu Fei sat next to a fellow Asian girl with black hair. (He would find out that this was his cousin Cho five minutes later.)

"Cahor, Gabriel!"

Duo rolled his eyes, and said clearly "My name is Duo Maxwell! I don't give a damn what my birth name is!"

The hat sat on his head for five seconds before declaring "Gryffindor!"

Duo sat next to a very happy Harry, who was grinning like a loon.

"Potter, Darien!"

Whispers broke out over his last name, and many saw the resemblance between the lanky youth with green eyes and Harry. It took the hat ten seconds to put him in the same house as his younger brother. Darien sat on Harry's other side, across from a nervous Neville.

"Snape, Heero!"

If whispers broke out over Darien, gasps and all out disbelief ran through the hall over Heero. Everyone took a close look at Heero, and saw a similar aura that they usually associated with the dour potions master around him. Even his eyes had the same look of authority and power.

"Slytherin!"

Heero sat next to Draco, who was gaping at the fact that his godfather had a son.

"Winner-Malfoy, Quatre!"

Quatre calmly walked up ignoring the shocked looks of the students. Gasps of shock rang through the hall when the hat yelled "Hufflepuff" a minute later.

Dumbledore tried to give his speech, but was interrupted by a woman who the pilots originally believed was a toad monster of some sort. (They said as much to their new classmates, and got laughter in return.)

* * *

Eventually they headed to bed, though not before Harry noticed an oddity about his dorm room.

Ron's trunk was missing. Instead Duo's trunk had been placed where Ron usually slept. And Darien was next to his.

He later found out that Ron had requested to use the prefect's quarters for the rest of the year and it had been granted. Harry had no idea there even _were_ a separate quarters for the prefects. Hermione had gone straight to her regular dorm room.

On the plus side, Seamus, Dean and Neville were congratulating Harry for finally getting someone to date. Seamus and Dean were soon swapping tales with Duo and sharing naughty ideas to use. (Oh dear...Harry is in for it now.)

Meanwhile Neville (the only straight boy in the dorm room now) was getting tips on how to pick up girls from Duo.

Seamus and Dean soon had the whole tale of how Duo and Harry met, and were loving the whole thing.

* * *

Draco introduced Heero to the Slytherin dorms, explained the rules, and then asked the question every Slytherin wanted to know since his name had been said.

"How are you related to Snape?"

"He's my father. My mother took me to the colonies when I was an infant, and he thought that I had died with her in an accident. I only found out about him when I went to Gringotts with Harry to see if I had any vaults."

Jaws dropped, and soon a majority of the Slytherins wanted to learn more about the colonies.

* * *

Cho Chang was shocked when her cousin and only living member of the main branch showed up at Hogwarts with four others, including the missing older brother of Harry Potter. On the plus side, at least the head of her clan approved of her.

When she found out what Harry had told Wu Fei about her former boyfriend Cedric, she decided to be nicer to him this year. She had heard tales of Wu Fei from her mother, and the fact that he considered Cedric to be an honorable man meant the world to her.

Which is probably why she helped get him situated in the house.

* * *

Quatre was immediately welcomed to the Puffs, and soon had to explain the reason why his last name was Malfoy. Several people were relieved that he was only Draco's cousin, and nothing like the cranky blond. But several were shocked to find he was from the colonies...and had twenty nine older sisters. Quatre found a rapt audience as he described the L4 colony where he grew up on.

He learned more about Cedric Diggory, and at least got the Puffs to cut Harry some slack when they learned that Harry had said nothing but good things about their former seeker and his regret that the boy had died. Many of the Puffs were surprised to hear that Harry suffered nightmares over the fact that he could do nothing to save the older boy.

The next morning things started as normal as it could for a school of magic. They all got their schedules, and started the week.


	4. Confrontations

Darien and Duo followed Harry to the great hall for breakfast. Harry took a short cut, so they had an hour to spare before classes. Darien noticed a few people raising an eyebrow at the fact that Duo and Harry were holding hands the entire way. Somehow he knew the Hogwarts rumor mill would be spreading the fact that Harry had a boyfriend by lunch.

Harry groaned when he saw their schedules. At least Duo would join him in his suffering, so it wasn't all bad.

Double Potions, double DADA and Ancient Runes. Harry had been told by the teacher of that class that he would have to pass a test to determine how far behind he was.

* * *

The minute he entered the potions lab, he had to stop Duo from inspecting the jars on the shelves. Neville sat next to Duo and Harry. Darien sat next to Hermione.

Heero walked in with Draco, and took to the Slytherin side. Snape gave his son a nod of acknowledgment that Heero returned. It seemed that the potions master accepted Heero was his son and Heero accepted that Snape was his biological father. They could take it from there. It didn't mean that Snape was suddenly going to act all fatherly to Heero, and Heero wouldn't start calling him father.

It just meant they admitted the role each had in the other's lives, and nothing more.

Something Draco found fascinating, as did Hermione.

* * *

Harry started on the potion without comment, having Neville cut up the ingredients while having Duo double check the instructions before adding them. Fortunately Duo mentioned the hellabore, which is the only reason Harry's came up with a perfect potion. He would have missed that bit, since the writing was so small.

Much to Neville's shock, his potion was pronounced passable for the first time in years. He made a note to partner up with Harry and Duo from now on, since he usually blew up complicated potions.

Ron on the other hand, was getting no help from Seamus and Dean, who had a problem with the red head since they got together.

Snape walked up to the thick sludge in the cauldron and sneered.

"What exactly do you call this Weasly? Even Longbottom was able to brew this potion!"

"It's the Draught of Peace sir," said Ron through gritted teeth.

"This isn't even test worthy, Weasly! Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape used a 'scourgify' to clear the cauldron, since the only way Ron would have been able to get any out was to gouge it with a shovel. Ron seethed over the fact that Harry and his boyfriend had helped the potions disaster brew a passable potion while he was stuck with a failing grade.

Which is probably what prompted the exchange in the hallway after potions.

* * *

"You think you're special, don't you freak?" said Ron. He was talking to Duo, but it was also aimed at Harry. He knew full well his former friend _loathed_ that word more than mudblood.

"Excuse me?" said Duo, turning to him fully.

Draco was behind Ron, and was watching the whole exchange.

"You must think you're hot stuff since you're shagging the scarred freak," sneered Ron.

Harry saw red, and pushed past Duo. His eyes were harder than the gems they resembled as his wand was out and prepared to hex Ron.

Draco and Heero watched this in interest.

"You are a spiteful, pathetic shade of a wizard, who has been lagging behind me and Hermione for years. The only redeeming quality about you is your chess strategies. You have an irrational fear of spiders, and hate those different from you. I would rather have Malfoy as my best friend than you, you pathetic worm of a boy."

Harry proceeded to rip into Ron, naming each of his problems, paying particular attention to his hygiene and table manners, not caring that he now had an audience of most of the Slytherin house. The second Harry had realized his preference and realized Ron would hate him for it, he had cataloged each of the other boy's faults just in case of this scenario.

Draco was loving every minute of this, because Harry was willingly giving him ammo against the annoying Weasel.

When Harry was done, Ron, red faced in anger and embarrassment, tried to shoot a curse at Harry.

He never got the chance, as Snape said loudly "Detention Weasly! And twenty points from Gryffindor for hexing in the corridors!"

Harry looked at Snape, who was smirking.

* * *

During DADA, Harry found himself sandwiched between Draco and Duo. Draco had a smirk which implied that the cat got the canary, cream and the dog took the fall for good measure. In his opinion, today was a very, very good day.

The toad walked in, and everything went to hell.

Harry now loathed the color pink. And the walls...dear lord were those tacky kitten plates that moved? The doilies and frills made him want to gag.

He snuck a glance at the others, and saw a very interesting reaction in Heero. Heero looked quite panicky, like a deer caught in the headlights. He was quite ready to bolt at the first chance.

Umbitch (as Harry privately called her already. Something just made him itch to hex her.) waltzed in, and used that grating voice of hers.

As soon as she announced the course aims, he gave her his best glare (which had been improved thanks to Heero and Wu Fei) suddenly her eyes were on him and him alone.

"Mr. Potter, why do you not have your required text?"

"I threw it in the fireplace the minute I realized it held no useful information pertaining to the subject matter. It may be useful for wet behind the ears first years, but as someone preparing to take their OWLs, it would only hold me back."

Harry was rather proud of his Ravenclaw worthy speech.

"Mr. Potter, it is not up to you to determine what is and is not useful for this class," said Umbridge in her simpering voice.

Harry glared at her.

"Exactly when do you plan to actually teach us something? Your course aims have nothing about correct wand movements, or proper pronunciation of spells."

"My dear boy, whyever would you need such things? If you have a comprehensive knowledge of how to use spells, then practice is not necessary."

Suddenly many pairs of eyes were looking at her in disbelief.

"Practice is always necessary to prevent catastrophic failure."

Harry was almost tempted to bring up Voldemort, but something told him that she was waiting for him to say something about the Dark Lord. Besides, as far as he was concerned, the Dark Lord was their problem to clean up, not his.

Harry began to cite instances when improperly spoken spells had caused disastrous results, and Umbridge grew redder and redder.

When she began to say that no spells would be cast this year, Harry grabbed his books and left in disgust. Umbridge seized the chance to give him detention by saying loudly, "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave her a dark glare.

"I intend to spend this period doing actually work. Since it is very clear that I will not be learning anything worth my time this year in Defense, I shall be studying somewhere else."

"You will receive detention unless you sit down now Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said smugly.

Harry gave her a cold chuckle.

"Go ahead and try, you simpering hag of a toad. Did you parents try to transfigure you into a human only to screw it up? You'll have to catch me to give me detention," smirked Harry.

Draco was never more proud to have recently befriended Harry than he was at that moment. Harry was showing his true Slytherin nature for everyone to see. He loved it.

Duo later found Harry in the library buried under a pile of Ancient Runes books. Harry was double checking his self study before he took that test.

* * *

Harry went with Duo into the class. Wu Fei was there next to Hermione. The teacher handed them all three papers, and they had to do the best they could in thirty minutes.

Harry was quite proud that he finished it in fifteen. The teacher raised an eyebrow before having him sit next to Hermione. She had the best grade in the class, though now she would have some serious competition.

Duo and Wu Fei were having a bit of trouble, but managed to get half of them right.

They had no idea that self study with Harry was enough to put them with the rest of the class, or that the test they had been given was from the NEWTs exam. The fact that Harry managed to make a decent grade on that meant that his self study would have been enough for him to pass his Ancient Runes tests with flying colors.

But the teacher wasn't about to let him know that until Christmas.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the week either hiding in the deeper parts of the library, which to his shock had books which should most definitely have been thrown in the restricted section, or avoiding Kate, since she had been turned into the current Quidditch captain.

She seemed to take offense that Harry was avoiding the tryouts because of Umbridge. When he explained his reasoning she calmed a bit, but was still annoyed.

Which is probably why he didn't know until it was too late that his brother had made the team, barely. Darien, in an attempt to get closer to his newly found younger brother, had tried out for the team.

Much to his disbelief Duo had also gotten on the team, as a reserve beater. Apparently the twins had decided to make him their heir as the power player.

Another interesting note, all five pilots had made their house teams. Quatre took over for Cedric, Wu Fei was a chaser, and Heero was now the Slytherin keeper.

Surprisingly enough, despite being muggle-raised, Heero was the second most popular boy in his house. Even though he didn't support the Dark Lord, and made it very clear that he would never become one of the Death Eaters. When one of the soon-to-be DE demanded to know why Heero refused to join the Dark Lord despite being the son of a Death Eater, his answer surprised them.

He said "Why would I join a side lead by someone who can't even kill a half trained boy who runs in without thinking? He's too inefficient."

* * *

While Harry breezed through his Transfiguration class, enjoyed introducing Darien to Professor Flitwick, avoiding Sprout for good reason, and snored through History of Magic, his week was only brought down when he went to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was missing, and their sub had a clear fixation on unicorns.

Much to his surprise, a pair of unicorns came up to him and Draco both. Darien went to pet one, and found himself surrounded by the entire herd.

According to the teacher, Unicorns would only approach females or those with Pure hearts. (Or in Darien's case being an extreme _animal magnet_.)

Harry would have laughed before at the thought of Draco being pure hearted. But after he snapped at Ron in the potions corridor, he suddenly found himself with a friendlier Slytherin house. After he went after Umbridge using Slytherin tactics, he found himself confronted with a majority of the snakes giving him calculating, thoughtful looks. Not once had any Slytherins come after him or even called him scarface.

He loved it. He fully admitted to Draco that the one who hated Slytherins had always been Ron, who started the fight between him and the snake house. He personally had no problem with Slytherins, since the hat almost made him one first year.

Much to his shock, after admitted that Draco had given him the password to their dorm.

"In case you ever want to ditch the Weasel," had been his exact words.

Harry had been thrilled to have the password to a dorm which he had inadvertently broken into second year at Ron's goading that Draco was the heir of Slytherin.

He ended up using the password to drag Draco into the library for a study session with Wu Fei and Duo over Ancient Runes homework.

Not that the boy minded, since he was able to learn more about Wu Fei's family history in the bargain. Harry honestly had no idea that the reason Draco was a pure blood maniac was because family history fascinated him.

Though this new knowledge did make his odd comments about bloodlines more tolerable to take. Embarrassed, Harry realized he knew nothing about his brother or his father's side of the family. So one Sunday night before Hogsmeade weekend, he asked his brother and Duo how their childhood was like.

(He knew full well that he would have to tell more about himself, but that was a small price to pay.)

He ended up with tales of mercenaries and street rats. He on the other hand fudged details about his home life, and somehow he knew by the look in his boyfriend's face that he didn't fool him for a minute.

(This is why he was hijacked by not only Darien and Duo, but the twins as well.)

Once Darien heard exactly how Harry's life had been before he learned he was a wizard, he vowed to get back.

Personally Harry couldn't wait for the holidays, and for snow. He had something diabolical planned that would appeal to any prankster. It involved snowmen, and lots of them.


	5. Shinigami snaps

Delores Umbridge was unequivocally the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. She trumped Snape in the git department, and Trelawny for the complete nutters.

Needless to say her class was the least pleasant one around. To make matters worse, two weeks in to the year she was appointed High Inquisitor, which prompted a slew of 'Spanish Inquisition' puns from Duo, Harry and the twins. It usually got snickers from the other students, but the jokes themselves set the tone.

With Umbitch around, they had a good taste of what the founders felt during the witch hunts.

Then the news came out that the Quidditch season was upon them. That effectively drew the students attention from the Toad, much to her displeasure.

But something happened during that game which had the school talking for weeks!

* * *

Duo was up in the air, looking for the bludger to aim at his former crush. Heero of course knew that Duo was still annoyed about that, and was equally wary.

_There!_

Duo started to head towards the bludger when suddenly his broom gave a jerk and he nearly fell forward. His hands gripped the handle out of instinct, and that saved his life.

The broom was acting in a very familiar manner for Harry. He remembered vividly the day of his first match, and sped to Duo the moment he realized what was happening.

Katie came to his side, and Harry told her to call a time out.

"Duo, keep a grip on it! Someone is jinxing the broom!" shouted Harry.

"What?"

Harry knew that neither of them had brought their wands, so canceling out the spell was impossible. So he did something else. Jinxing a broom required constant eye contact. He looked for someone who was intently staring at Duo.

Before he could find them, Duo yelped, as his broom succeeded in bucking him off. Harry tried to catch his boyfriend's hand as he plummeted to the ground when he heard a distinct _RIP!_

Seconds before Duo could hit the ground, a pair of amethyst colored wings sprang from his back. It seemed his fairy blood kicked in just in time. He was hovering a good ten feet off the ground now.

Duo of course was very confused.

"What...just happened?"

Harry blinked, then grabbed the broom. He flew down to Duo and handed it to the boy. It was still, and the wings vanished the moment he touched the broom.

The game resumed without incident, with Duo being the talk of the school. Darien of course was also talked about, as he had prevented twelve goals by Slytherin...as well as be the first person to stay in the air after one of the bludgers hit him in the stomach.

Oliver Wood would have been out for the count.

* * *

It was the second Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry had something devious planned.

He remembered how he had met Duo that day, and he wanted to have a proper date. So he discreetly asked some of the upper years where he could find a good cup of coffee.

Three suggested Madam Rosemerta's. But four females suggested a place he had never heard of. Madam Puddlefoot's. Luckily for his sanity he asked the twins what exactly that was, and quickly dismissed it.

He was not going to deal with a girly atmosphere any more than he had to this year.

* * *

Duo and Harry walked to the village, enjoying the clean air. The day was beautiful, the air was clean, and there wasn't a hint of war anywhere. They fully intended to enjoy their day off.

First place they hit was Zonko's. Though they did less buying there than they originally guessed. Fred and George more than supplied their pranking needs.

Next was Honeydukes, which strangely enough had an _adult_ section which Duo hit particularly hard. It was nearly wiped out, and the owner happened to mention a genteel blond boy and Chinese had just come by not five minutes earlier.

Harry tried not to laugh, as he knew what was now in store for Heero and Darien. Though he did gulp when he noted the predatory look in his own boyfriend's eyes.

_Oh dear..._

Harry took Duo on a short tour of the village, noting special places.

The Shrieking shack, where his werewolf uncle spent his days during the full moon. The Three Broomsticks, where he learned about his godfather being best friends with his dad _(before he learned the man was innocent and Ron's pet rat was to blame)_. Hog's Head, where Hagrid first got Norbert from Quirrel.

Then he took Duo to the place he had discreetly asked about.

It was the newest store there, and it happened to serve the best coffee, tea and cocoa anywhere near the castle.

It was called the Warlock Cafe.

They spent most of the afternoon there, just chatting. Duo talked about his success in bringing out his wings without the life threatening danger, and learning a few tricks he could now do. Harry talked about his time spent living in Diagon Alley for a summer, and briefly touched on his _aunt's_ family. Duo laughed pretty hard when he learned of the incident with Aunt Marge.

Though he did mistake the words 'blown up' for the other definition until Harry explained that he had turned her into a human balloon and _not_ blown her up like Duo would an OZ base.

Pretty soon they were heading up to the castle, and Duo was talking with Seamus and Dean about something. For some reason that sent chills up his spine. It did not help that Duo then talked to Quatre and Wu Fei privately.

His mind went back to the fact that the three had bought a large amount of things from the _adult_ section of Honeydukes. So he decided that it was only fair to warn Heero and his brother.

Or he tried at least. Duo promptly dragged him away from the two and had a Cheshire grin on his face. He stuck Harry between the twins, who were sporting a similar smirk, and then played two rounds of Jen Kan with Quatre and Wu Fei. He came out victorious, with Quatre in second.

Harry gulped, then prayed he would last the night.

* * *

Duo looked at the twins, who were smirking like the dog who finally got rid of the pesky cat and still got a bone.

They would distract Ron and Hermione while Duo kidnapped Harry for the night. Seamus and Dean happened to mention a good spot on the seventh floor, and he was determined to take his boyfriend there.

It didn't hurt that he had finally mastered turning himself invisible...and after a bit of trial and error, other people. Not that Neville knew Duo had done that.

Harry had been wary all through dinner, and with good reason. He was still grabbed from behind though. He relaxed when he recognized Duo, though how he knew it was him he couldn't tell.

He followed his boyfriend's lead through the halls, and silently wondered how on earth Duo managed to lead them past Peeves without the poltergeist raising the alarm on them. When they reached the seventh floor, he noted another pair walking past them.

Quatre and Darien. Quatre walked right past them, taking his boyfriend up to a little used classroom that wasn't patrolled. Harry saw movement to the left, and saw Wu Fei leading Heero to another classroom on the other end of the school.

Duo of course had walked past the same stretch of wall three times, and opened a door that hadn't been there before. The minute he walked into the room, the door locked.

And Duo had a grin on his face that did _not _bode well for him.

Aside from a few snogging sessions, the two really hadn't done much romantically. But Harry had the distinct feeling that was about to change before the end of tonight.

* * *

_**(If you want to read a Harry/Duo lemon, then you should request it. I am not going to change the rating on this unless someone actually asks for it. Even then it will probably be a side one-shot.)**_

* * *

Harry came out of the Room of Requirement exhausted, but feeling better than he had in years. Though he honestly never knew a body could bend that many ways without snapping!

Duo of course was grinning like the loon he was. He didn't know _how_ they made it back to the Common Room without running into a teacher, though he suspected the crashes he heard right before the room disappeared had something to do with it.

Hermione of course was waiting for him. Darien was looking a little shell shocked, but Harry only grinned at him.

"Harry!"

"'Mione, what are you doing up?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. He spotted a potions text nearby, and realized that she had probably been up studying for the OWLs, which were scheduled this year.

She was scowling, and there was a reasonable explanation why.

It was three in the morning and he wasn't up studying.

So in an attempt to placate the annoyed witch, he said "I will willingly submit to an entire weekend of studying."

Her scowl vanished in an instant, and she beamed at him. Duo of course was cackling, as he realized he had the perfect trick to keep Hermione off his back when he did something wrong. If all he had to do was spend an entire weekend studying, then it would be worth it.

* * *

Harry groaned. Hermione was a cruel, cruel girl when it came to grades. He longingly stared at the Quidditch pitch where his brother and boyfriend were practicing up in the clouds with the other. But then his mind would remind him _why_ he had submitted himself to his own personal torture and he would get back to work.

In exchange for every other weekend studying with her that wasn't on a Hogsmeade visit, she would overlook the fact that he was out in the halls with his boyfriend past curfew. In order to get back at his unsympathetic boyfriend and brother, he decided to ask for help.

Which is why the next study session Quatre dragged Duo by the ear to the table and his brother was sporting a defeated look on his face. Harry had asked the genteel blond what he did to make him come and tried not to laugh.

He tried, but he didn't succeed.

Since Harry had to suffer through Hermione's EVIL study sessions in order for her to look the other way when they were out past curfew, they had to suffer as well or go without. It was a rather effective argument.

Unfortunately, the same trick couldn't be used on Ron, who made it a point to deduct points if he so much as saw them holding hands in the common room.

His little intolerance issue had McGonagall at her wit's end. She was fully prepared to give the position to Neville, without the headmaster's consent.

* * *

She was seething. Potter had evaded her class ever since the first session. And to make it worse, she could never catch him in the halls after the classes were over to force him to sit through them!

No matter. She could still get his little band of cohorts. Her new rule about clubs should take care of them.

She smiled much like a frog who had eaten a particularly tasty fly would. And sipped her tea while gazing upon her precious cat plate collection.

* * *

Duo looked upon the new school rule with something akin to disbelief.

"_Students are forbidden from forming into groups of more than three people for more than fifteen minutes. Anyone caught doing so shall be given an immediate detention with Professor Umbridge."_

Harry read the rule in complete disbelief.

"She has got to be joking. What about Quidditch teams?"

Duo looked at the bottom which mentioned things like clubs and teams.

"According to this they have to get approval directly from the Ministry."

"Oh that...!" started Harry. Duo watched in complete amazement as his boyfriend's used more swearwords then even _he_ knew. Though he suspected some were the British counterparts of some he used.

Darien, upon hearing a rant which could have come from Wu Fei if it was about Justice, came over and asked what was up.

Duo pointed to the new rule and he read it silently.

"Is this woman serious?"

Harry growled.

The next morning another was added, and it infuriated _all_ the pilots immensely.

"_Students caught using Public Displays of Affection shall receive immediate detention and a fifty point reduction. This includes holding hands, kissing, and hugging."_

That little rule was met with an uproar of anger. Umbridge had successfully earned the ire of every couple in the school. The only person who didn't care about the new rule was Ron Weasly, who had become the biggest advocate of it.

This resulted in a slew of pranks every single day. No one was willing to help him, or be seen talking to him.

* * *

A week after that new rule was posted, Umbridge finally caught Harry and the pilots long enough to make them sit through one of her _detentions._

Harry was skeptical of her quills, but his skepticism quickly turned to fury as he realized what they were.

The hag was using _blood quills _on minors! Seeing his rage being mirrored in the eyes of the others, he remembered how first and second years would come out crying from her class every day and his anger grew.

Duo had been with him on those days, and he noted something was wrong with his braided boyfriend. His eyes were slowly bleeding into red.

Seeing that he put down the quill and looked at Duo carefully.

Something was definitely up with him. His eyes were almost ruby in color and his 'aura' was no longer like the twins. Now it was similar to Voldemort, only more cold.

Voldemort had a sinister aura of death around him, and the same aura was around most of his Death Eaters.

But Duo...he usually had an aura which felt like the twins and even Sirius...actually it felt more like Sirius than anything.

But this...this side of Duo scared him. It was cold, heartless, and didn't give a damn who it hurt. Quatre apparently noted the change because he hissed at the boy.

"_Duo! Calm down!"_

It came too late. Duo got up from his seat and gave Umbridge the coldest glare Harry had ever seen. Heero and Wu Fei couldn't hope to match such hatred or fury.

"Sit down Mr. Maxwell!" Umbridge said with glee. She clearly didn't notice his eyes were red now.

They looked like liquid rubies.

"_No."_

While she failed to notice the change in his eyes, she _did_ note the change in his voice.

"You will sit down and finish your punishment or you will receive three more weeks of detentions!" she said smugly.

Then Duo did something which surprised Harry, but not the pilots.

He _laughed._

"_Woman, I have suffered torture worse than a few pricks from your wretched quill. As for your detentions..."_

Duo's smirk inspired pure fear as he coldly stated, _"I am the fucking God of Death. I recommend you leave this castle before I personally take it upon myself to kill you."_

Cold, ruthless and utterly serious in his conviction of this statement had Umbridge shriek in horror as she quickly backed away. She drew her wand, clearly ready to curse him before he could follow through with his words.

"Duo!" cried Harry in warning, but his words were unheeded by the vengeful pilot.

Without warning Duo's fairy wings came out. Where they were once amethyst in color with hints of sapphire along the edges, they were now a brilliant ruby red with hints of lavender and sky blue. They resembled a butterfly wing, only they were nearly as tall as he was.

It was his hands that really worried Harry. They were emitting a dark energy which looked lethal.

"Avada...!"

Harry stared at the woman. She wasn't seriously going to use the Killing Curse was she?

"Kedev..."

"_**DUO! DON'T LET THE LIGHT HIT YOU!"**_ Harry shouted before she could complete the spell.

Wu Fei was quicker on the uptake, as he quickly shouted "Silencio!"

Umbridge immediately lost her voice and the curse was dispelled before it could be cast. McGonagall rushed in, having felt the surge of dark magic coming from the room. She was followed by Snape, Sprout and Flitwick. They had heard the foul woman about to cast the killing curse.

McGonagall raised her wand and immediately hit the woman with the Total Body Bind. Umbridge was effectively bound with no way of freeing herself.

"You six should follow me. We are going to floo Madam Bones immediately!" said Sprout. They were properly outraged that the Toad dared to try and kill one of the students.

"Just a moment," said Quatre, as he reached into the desk and pulled out a disturbing pink diary with fluff on it. He also grabbed the quills which she had given them to write with.

While Darien, Heero, Wu Fei and Quatre headed out of the room, Harry stayed behind to calm down his boyfriend, who hadn't retracted his wings.

"Duo?"

Duo turned his ruby eyes to Harry. His rage had calmed somewhat since the Toad was no longer within his sight, but it had not disappeared.

"_I am Shinigami."_

"Shin then. Could you do me a favor and count to thirteen? And don't skip."

Harry remained calm, as he had been in far too many situations which could be fatal to be terrified out of his wits now. He saw Shin (as he decided to call Duo's darker side) slowly count to thirteen, and his eyes began to bleed back into purple.

His wings also began to fade back into amethyst with sapphire hues. Eventually they disappeared, along with his anger.

"You okay Duo?"

"Harry? What happened to the Toad?" asked Duo confused.

"McGonagall used a body bind on her after Wuffers hit her with a silencer. I Sirius-ly doubt that she'll be a problem soon. Sprout mentioned calling Madam Bones."

Duo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shinigami came out again didn't he..."

"That's what he called himself."

"Is everyone alright? No one died?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine Duo. Once the Toad was taken away I had Shin count to thirteen. We're the only ones in the room now. Are you going to be okay?"

Duo was fretting big time. Apparently bad things _always _happened when Shinigami snapped and came out. He was nervously toying with his braid.

"Duo, relax. Wu Fei and I managed to keep Shin from doing anything, and the teachers took the main source of your rage away before anyone was killed," Harry told him calmly.

He accepted that answer, but he was still worried.

"In any case, I want to know why your eyes turned red. That was what caught my attention."

"Hmm? Oh, it always happens when I snap. It's part of the reason why I earned the nickname _Maxwell's Demon_ back on L2."

Finally a response.

"Well maybe we should look into that and see what causes it..." Harry suggested. It did what he hoped, and Duo gained a speculative look.

"You know I always did wonder why my eyes change when I snap."

Harry smirked, and grabbed Duo's free hand. The other was still on his braid.

"Off to Hermione!" he said cheerfully. It startled a laugh out of Duo as Harry dragged him off to the Library where Hermione practically lived during the school year when she wasn't in class.


	6. Snowmen and Christmas

Madam Bones was not a happy camper. First she was interrupted from her dinner by an emergency floo from the school and now she finds out that the irritant known as Delores Umbridge had been using illegal methods to punish students.

To make it worse, she was barely stopped from casting an Unforgivable by a quick witted Ravenclaw and McGonagall's intervention.

So yes, her night was officially shot to hell. And somehow she knew tomorrow would be equally headache inducing.

She took the accounts written in Gryphon feather, which assured their validity and had the boys submit their memories for evidence. Since Umbridge had been prevented from casting the spell, she barely avoided that charge.

She looked to the Deputy Headmistress and said "I'll send over one of my Aurors who is on paper duty until you can get a replacement."

Darien Potter, who was clearly as quick witted as his Chinese friend, asked "Can you get rid of those ridiculous new rules as well?"

She looked at him with amusement.

"You'll have to appeal to the Board of Governors for that."

Seeing the downcast faces of the four, she chuckled, dragging the bound Toad behind her as she flooed to her office.

* * *

"_**Delores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor and DADA, taken in for illegal punishments! Suspected of almost casting the Killing Curse on a student!**_

_Delores Umbridge, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and the first Hogwarts High Inquisitor ever to be elected, was taken in early last night for using Blood Quills on students during her detentions! Sworn testimony from four students were taken. Umbridge is considered the most unanimously hated teacher ever to come to Hogwarts by the student population._

_This reporter has been told that the cheers of the students could be heard all the way to Hogsmeade, and that the students were given an unsanctioned holiday by the teachers._

_Madam Bones has sent a replacement until someone brave enough to take the post could be found._

_Rita Skeeter."_

* * *

Harry looked at his boyfriend and brother and said "This has to be the first time I have actually _enjoyed_ one of her articles."

Hermione looked smug about that. Duo sensed a back story behind that look and grinned at her. Harry noted that and smirked.

"Hermione has potent blackmail material on Rita after she slandered me during the Tri-Wizard tournament. One of her articles claimed I was dating Hermione while Krum was courting her."

Hermione scowled.

"That was horrible. Someone actually sent me something that made my hands swell up out of misguided jealously."

Duo patted her on the back, and she brightened up.

"In any case, I may have found out why your eyes change color when you snap Duo," she said brightly.

"Oh? Do tell."

She pulled out a very thick tome about fairies and dropped it on the table with a loud thump...and the table groaned under the weight.

"This book is actually quite fascinating...I may check this out again for a bit of light reading."

Eight pairs of incredulous eyes fell on her. She looked at them in annoyance.

"What?"

Draco voiced the one thing they were all thinking, even Neville.

"This is_ light_?"

She huffed, and then found the page she bookmarked earlier. She quickly scanned the page and found the paragraph she was looking for.

"Here it is..._ The Nightflier clan, while being the most illusive of all faerie clans, is also known for gaining immense magical powers when they are feeling stronger than normal emotions. The change in magical power causes their eyes to turn blood red as a warning to other faeries. Their wings also reflect this change by enlarging to near their height. Anger and rage tend to react the most violently out of all of the emotions, often resulting in loss of consciousness and attacking anything that is perceived as a threat._

_A surefire way to anger or enrage a Nightflier Faerie is to endanger or kill a child."_

Duo stared at her in disbelief.

"That can't be..."

"What?"

"The first time Shinigami came out, the Maxwell Church had just been bombed. I remember the blood and the fire, but not much else."

"Well according to the book, those who are half Nightflier don't gain any faerie powers until they are at least eight years old. And it would take a traumatic event for a half-faerie to even develop their powers. Wings usually take a near death experience."

Duo had a disturbed look on his face as he said...

"I was the oldest kid in the church...and I was eight when they bombed it. My wings never came out until that Quidditch match."

"Does it say what sort of powers they have?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at the next page, and read the most common ones aloud.

"Invisibility, though that can be used on six people instead of just one if the magical core is strong enough, Faerie blast when the wings are out and is deadly to normal humans, telekinesis, shield, Faerie fire, and according to this, shadow spells."

"Hmm... I know about the Invisibility and I have shielded myself before..."

"I'm sure I saw you about to use Faerie blast on the Toad until McGonagall got her out of your sight," said Harry.

"Any uncommon powers?" asked Heero.

"Well it says here that the stronger Nightflier faeries were immune to the effect of cold iron and steel, they were extremely gifted with the machines of men, and could materialize weapons through sheer will."

Duo thought about that for a moment, and said "I think I might have a few of those. I was always good with machines even when I was a kid."

"And the weapons bit?" said Harry.

Duo smirked.

"I always have a set of lock picks on me, even when someone takes the ones I have in my braid. It's one of the things that drive captors batty with anger since I can escape my cuffs without fail."

"That does it. You have _got_ to teach me how to pick locks," said Harry with a grin.

That had his boyfriend laugh and Hermione scowl even worse.

"Harry James Potter, you get into enough trouble _without_ knowing how to pick muggle locks."

"But 'Mione, what if I'm in an area full of muggles and can't use an Alohamora charm?" whined Harry with a grin.

She sighed, exasperated. Harry always seemed to attract trouble without trying. Adding lock picks into the mix was just _asking_ for more!

* * *

Halloween came and went without much to say, aside from Duo, Harry, Fred, George and Darien pranking everyone in the great hall by turning everyone into the animal that belonged to a rival house for four hours. Of course Fred and George added to the already chaotic mix by adding temporary gender-switching potions into everyone's food.

It took a good three days for _that_ to wear off. Of course Duo thought it a riot.

November passed, and everyone began to fret about their OWL and final exams. Even the twins seemed concerned about their grades for a change...thought that probably had more to do with the fact that their mother had threatened to hex them if they didn't pass their NEWTs at the very least.

The Christmas holidays rolled around, and Harry was sporting a very disturbing grin for some reason. Even Duo was beginning to be wary of his boyfriend, since he had a _bad_ feeling Harry was up to something.

When the first snow hit the ground, everyone had a premonition of doom as Harry let out the most insane cackle anyone had ever heard. It was on par with Duo's _I'm-about-to-prank-everyone_ cackle, and that was NEVER a good sign. Things would always result in mass chaos and nightmares when Duo used that laugh.

The moment the snow stopped and students were eager to get out and have some fun with snowballs, they were shocked to discover the next morning that it had mysteriously vanished in the night. There was barely a thin layer of snow on the ground, and everyone was confused.

The snow had been up to Hagrid's door the night before. Plenty of it had collected on the ground and in many places was at least a foot deep.

Where had it gone?

Once everyone was outside, even the mystified teachers, they heard a very familiar cackle of doom. Without warning the first victim was hit from behind with a good sized snowball. McGonagall and Flitwick looked in the direction from where it came and stared, horrified by the sight before them.

There on the hill next to the greenhouses was an army of snowmen with what appeared to be launchers of some sort. And standing behind them was Harry Potter himself, sporting a grin which would have done his father proud.

The slaughter began the moment they realized there was an army of snowmen aiming cannons of snow at them. Snowballs rained from the sky...and that wasn't the worst of it.

The snowballs had been charmed to turn anyone they hit into their house mascot. Getting hit more than once resulted in turning their house colors. A third time and they were turned pink.

No one wanted to see what would happen if they were hit a fourth time.

By the time the teachers and students gathered their wits enough to retaliate, Harry had formed a decent sized castle around him and was completely surrounded by all sides with ice. The snowmen finally disappeared around noon, when everyone had been hit at least twice.

The spells on the snow balls finally wore off by dinner, by which time Harry was no where in sight. McGonagall was on the war path, as she fully intended to give him a detention at the very least.

But somehow he managed to avoid capture and got on the train with Duo and the twins before he could be found. He was going to spend his Christmas with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Sirius was on the floor _howling_ with laughter when he heard of the trick. Harry of course was looking very much like his father with the evil smirk on his face. Duo and the others weren't as amused, as they had been on the receiving end of the prank.

"How could you!" whined Duo.

"Consider it payback for hijacking me one too many times."

"I'm astonished you pulled it off without help," muttered Hermione. (She had been one of the people who was turned pink.)

"Finding it hard to believe I could prank the entire school alone?" he grinned.

"Frankly, yes!"

Harry laughed as he told her the spells he found in the library and how he mixed Ancient Runes with common snow charms to pull it off. Fred and George were a bit miffed that he had used one of their creations and hadn't invited them to join in on the fun!

"Come on guys, you have to admit seeing McGonagall turn into an annoyed lioness with pink coloring was funny!"

Duo's whining stopped as he grinned wildly. That had been an amusing sight.

Once Harry had been forgiven (only after they made him swear not to pull the same stunt again without at least letting some of them in the fortress), they got the decorations ready.

Harry and Hermione had the most experience with the normal baubles (Harry was used to putting up the decorations alone. Vernon and Dudley sure as hell weren't going to) while Duo and the others went present shopping using glamor charms.

They split into three groups. Duo and the Weaslys went into the grocery to buy Christmas dinner. Sirius and Remus hit the present isles to buy wrapping paper and the crackers. Harry, Hermione and the remaining pilots went present shopping. Each had been given a list and Mrs. Weasly had made very sure none of them received a list with one of their presents on it.

By the time they reached the house, everyone was exhausted. Harry had managed to convince Mrs. Weasly to at least let him help with the dinner, though he was only allow to help make the turkey.

He went to bed exhausted and happy. The nightmare he had a week ago hadn't come to pass, though he had warned Mr. Weasly about it anyway.

Because Harry had gone to sleep very early that day, he had saved Mr. Weasly from the snake's attack. Christmas would be very happy indeed.

Of course everyone deviated from the list a little to buy their own present for their loved ones.

It was the best Christmas he had ever had. Part of it was because he now had a boyfriend for a change. But also because he had given Hermione a reason to shriek at him.

He had taken his OWLs a few months early so he could actually enjoy the spring weather. And the results had come back in.

* * *

_**History of Magic:** Acceptable_

_**Charms:** Outstanding_

_**Transfiguration:** Outstanding_

**_Ancient Runes: _**_Outstanding_

_**Herbology:** Outstanding_

_**Potions:** Outstanding _

_**Care for Magical Creatures:** Outstanding_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** Outstanding _

_**Astrology:** Exceeds Expectations_

_**Divination:** Acceptable_

* * *

Hermione's was shocked to say the least. Harry had passed all his OWLs with high marks, including classes he hated!

He grinned at her.

"Now can I take a break from studying?"

She glared at him.

"No!"

Harry stared at her and whined "But 'Mione!"

"Harry James Potter, just because you managed to pass all of your OWLs early does _not_ excuse you from studying!" she practically growled at him.

Before he could protest further, she gave him an evil smirk.

"Consider this payback for that stunt with the snowmen."

Duo overheard the entire thing and started laughing. Remus was amused as well.

* * *

The dinner was enormous. The presents filled over half the room! It seemed everyone went all out. Heero and Quatre had decorated the room with streamers, much to their boyfriend's collective shock. Wu Fei had no idea that Heero even knew how to put those up!

Since it was the first Christmas where they got to relax, the pilots went first in order. Heero was actually smiling over his new glock from Wu Fei. Duo was grinning like a madman when he found a magically powered dvd player with the complete Happy Tree Friends set. (Something that had a few of the people watch it back away in horror.) Darien was smiling over his new pet, a magical frost tiger which Harry had to buy special permits to get. Quatre received a large collection of Wizard Law books. Wu Fei was surprised by the cream colored duster from Duo

The list went on and on. The one who got the most presents was Harry for some reason. Everyone seemed to have gotten him at least two presents.

He got a large book on pranks from Sirius, a book about faeries from Hermione, a life sized wolf plushie from Remus, a large set of lock picks from Duo, a new computer from Heero, a sword from Wu Fei (and lessons on how to use it once they were back in school), an estate planner from Quatre, a book on circus tricks that Darien would show him later to try out, and plenty of pranks from the twins. But it was the gift that Molly and Arthur got him that he liked the most.

They had added a new hand to the clock in their house. Now Harry was on their family clock along with the other Weaslys. Despite how Ron felt about it.

(Harry hoped Ron at least liked the set of Chudley Cannons uniforms that he bought him. They may no longer be friends but that never stopped him.)

Even Draco and Neville sent something.

Draco sent him a large book on the history of the Potter family that he found in his library for some reason, and Neville sent a book of useful muggle plants that could be used in a medical emergency.

(Harry had thought ahead and had sent them both something. Draco was thrilled with his Japanese Wyvern, as he was tired of using the family owl. Neville got an extremely rare plant. Both loved the gifts.)

It was a real success. The dinner was enormous as everyone left the table stuffed to the gills.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night after suffering the same nightmare he had ever single night for the past month.

A long corridor that ended in a door he vaguely recognized. He knew he had been in there before, but he couldn't remember when. It was bothering the hell out of him because he felt he should know what that door was. And every time he had that nightmare he couldn't fall asleep. Not even potions helped.

So he got up and went into the kitchen. Sirius was up too, and he noticed his godson up.

"Nightmares?"

"The same one. A long corridor that ends with a door that I recognize, but I have no idea what it is."

"Have you tried a dreamless sleep potion?"

"It doesn't work. The dreams come anyway. The only time they _don't_ come is when..." suddenly Harry blushed. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with his godfather.

Sirius seemed to sense what he was saying, because he grinned wolfishly.

"Oh?"

"Nothing."

Sirius was a dog on a bone as he smirked.

"Details!"

Harry scowled.

"Not a chance. Unless you want to give me details about you and Remus," he retorted.

He hoped that would dissuade him, but it didn't. Sirius smirked.

"Which pages have you tried? Remus and I prefer the one on page 134."

Harry quite thought his face matched the color of the Weasly hair, because he knew he was blushing madly. There was no way in hell he was going to talk about this out loud! Before he could make a retreat, Sirius covered the room and put him in a headlock with a playful growl.

Duo came into the doorway and yawned.

"It's two in the morning. What the hell are you two doing up?"

Sirius grinned at him.

"We were just discussing interesting positions, weren't we Harry?" he smirked.

"Not on your life, you crazy hound!"

"Oh?" Duo suddenly smirked.

"Page 134."

"I prefer the ones on 13, 109, and 165 myself."'

Sirius smirked as Harry's face, if it was possible, became even redder.

Before long Harry left the room shuddering. Duo was swapping ideas with Sirius, and that _never _meant anything good for him OR Remus!


	7. Captured Visions

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, it was in an uproar. And the reason was simple.

Percy Weasly was back as the new High Inquisitor. Fortunately for the rather annoying red head, he had taken down the rule about PDA. Which meant that he wasn't going to be lynched on the first day on the job.

But the one thing that bothered Harry more than the appearance of the only Weasly he hadn't really gotten along with was the fact that he heard rumors that Ron was living with him. It was confirmed by the twins later.

Still, it wasn't all bad. According to the Prophet Umbridge was sentenced to Azkaban for attempting to kill a member of a prominent American Pure Blood family. The fact that said member was only half human never made it to the paper.

McGonagall was still angry over the fact that Dumbledore never bothered to mention detecting blood quills the moment they entered the wards. That was the most likely reason why the old goat was now avoiding her like the plague. She looked quite ready to hex him!

* * *

**Third Azkaban Breakout! Delores Umbridge returns to post as Senior Undersecretary!**

* * *

Duo was not happy at all. The Toad was back in her previous position! He didn't know whether she was more dangerous as a Ministry worker or as a teacher.

When he saw the grateful looks the first years sent him for getting her away from the school he realized she had done more damage as a teacher.

Besides, after Shinigami came out around her, he knew it was probably safer for her to be far, far away from him.

Spring rolled around, and everyone soon bent to their studies as the tests were coming. The only person who was relaxed about the whole situation was Harry, and that was because he had already gone through them.

So McGonagall decided to give him a rare treat. He was allowed to apply for his apparition license early. Which had Harry bending over the books like everyone else.

It didn't lower the amount of glaring sent his way by jealous classmates though.

Harry was standing in in the circle and was ready to take the test. Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult...then again practicals were more his cup of tea.

In less than a week he had the ability down pat, but he hadn't fully mastered it. But he had gotten good enough that he got his license. Now he had to get Sirius to teach him side along!

Duo decided that his boyfriend had spent enough time bent over books, so he highjacked him without a word in edgewise.

But Duo wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. Harry had his Firebolt and was looking at the sky with a grin. Seeing no point not to humor him, Duo unleashed his wings and they took off.

Harry let out a whoop of delight. Duo was being a pest by flying around him in circles.

"How goes the quest for good grades?" he smirked.

Duo groaned. He had learned the hard way to avoid Hermione when she had a certain look in her eyes. Unfortunately for him, Harry had taken it upon himself to show Hermione where he was hiding and help drag him into the library.

What he wanted to know was how the hell Harry always found him without fail!

He had once asked his boyfriend how he always pulled it off when even Heero and Wu Fei couldn't, and Harry had cackled.

"That...is a secret!" said Harry with a wag of his finger. Duo really hated the fact that Heero had introduced Harry to the _Slayers_ series on Christmas.

Harry had taken a liking to Xellos, the Mysterious Priest.

When they landed, Duo spotted Hermione with a large book in her hands. Before he could flee, Harry had firmly grabbed his ear and began to pull him to her.

"Have you two read the Prophet lately?"

Surprised, Harry let go of Duo's by now much abused ear. Whenever Duo whined about the fact that his friends enjoyed pulling his ears, Harry always reminded him flatly that it was either his ear or the braid.

Not that Harry didn't use the long rope as a leash when Duo was getting out of hand. (Heero taught him that trick.)

"What now?" asked Harry.

She showed them the paper, and both of them curse.

The Toad was at it again. This time she was trying to ban students with Fairy blood in them. Fortunately for them, it hadn't gone over too well.

Goblins were classified as a faerie species by the Ministry. And they were threatening to revolt if the law was passed. And if that happened, the students had guaranteed to revolt on their own. They did _not _want to study the new goblin revolt in Binns class.

The entire situation was tumultuous at best. If things didn't calm down and soon, everything would snap. And it would result in more loss of life.

* * *

OWLs were upon the fifth years. Harry was taking his new free time by trying something new. Reading while flying. It actually proved to be easier than he thought. Every once in a while he would look up and make course corrections and went back to reading.

Much to his surprise, Hermione was all for it.

He noted that the level of glaring sent his way had gone up since he began doing that. He attributed it to the fact that everyone was stuck inside while he enjoyed the fresh air.

At least he didn't have to worry about lunch. Dobby and Winky provided him with a few things to snack on. Much to his relief, when he suggested bonding Winky to him it seemed to bring her out of her stupor.

It had another benefit that he didn't realize until Draco pointed it out.

Winky made an excellent spy. Not only did most students not even bother to notice house elves, but most of them never knew they were around in plain sight!

Which is when Harry began to make note of what was around him. And found that the elves were everywhere the portraits were not. And in spots where they couldn't reach, the ghosts tended to hover out of sight. So Harry made the mistake of mentioning it to Heero.

Which had the Perfect Soldier making note of them. The poor house elves nearly had a heart attack!

* * *

It was during the History of Magic exam that Harry had a disturbing vision. Duo and the others were inside while he took a nap by the lake.

_It was Sirius. He was inside a place he didn't recognize and he was being tortured by Voldemort himself. The place was filled with baubles of clear glass and fog._

Harry woke up with a start. Was that another vision? So he reviewed what he had seen and took in all the details about the scene.

Sirius looked like he always did but with subtle differences. For one thing he looked more haggard than last time. And his robes were tattered.

Well the last bit could have been explained by the torture, but Harry had a feeling that wasn't it. They had looked old, and Sirius had taken to wearing his newer robes that Harry had bought him for Christmas. Plus the regular clothes under them looked too...wizard fashion. Sirius had developed a taste for muggle ensembles.

And his haggard look...well it reminded him of the way Sirius originally looked after his escape.

All the little things came together as he realized that there was a good chance the vision was faked somehow.

Waiting outside the exam hall Duo immediately went to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Another vision. Sirius _might _be attacked."

"Hold up...might be?"

"Certain points didn't add up in the vision. He was too haggard and wearing mostly wizard wear."

"And recently he has been wearing more muggle clothes and foregoing robes. Is it possible for a vision to be faked?"

"I have no idea. But like I said, it doesn't add up."

"Do you have any idea where he may be attacked?"

"It took me a while, but I finally remembered where I saw that blasted door before. Chances are the attack is in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

"Hang on a bit. We'll create a plan of attack before we do _anything._"

Reluctantly Harry agreed to that. Hermione was impressed at how the pilots managed to calm her brash friend long enough to come up with a plan.

Duo soon came back and dragged Harry to see Snape. Who was less than pleased.

"What is it now? I am working on a..."

"Very volatile potion," chorused the two.

"Seriously Snape, can't you come up with a better excuse to avoid students?" asked Duo.

He raised an annoyed eyebrow in response.

"Usually I _am_ working on a potion when I use it. Now what is so important that you use Heero's password to get in?"

"Another vision. Sirius may or may not be attacked at the Department of Mysteries."

"Are you sure?"

"I had it during the History of Magic exam was going on. The only problem with it was that there were inconsistencies with the vision that didn't add up."

After hearing that he ordered them to sit tight and not to touch anything. He disappeared into his office and came back with a bored expression.

"Sirius is perfectly fine in his house, and Remus is planning on keeping him _well_ occupied until school ends. As for the location, none of the guards have mentioned any presence of Voldemort."

"Which means what exactly?" asked Harry.

"It means for once, let the _adults_ handle whatever the Dark Lord has cooked up for you. Consider it a change of pace."

Harry looked considerably happy about that news. He didn't like all those situations he usually landed in. And to insure that he didn't do anything too rash, Duo promptly dragged Harry to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

When the year ended, they heard the news that they definitely didn't want to hear.

Voldemort had made his presence known. He made an attempt on the Hall of Prophecies and failed, but not before several of his followers had been captured.

Peter Pettigrew was among those captured, and Sirius couldn't be happier about the news. The day after Peter was captured and tried, Sirius was declared a free man and given a large amount for compensation.

Harry was thrilled at the news, and they were preparing a vacation to the L4 colony to see Quatre's sisters.

Harry was practically bouncing on his seat. Darien had mentioned that his adoptive older sister (and by extension Harry's) was going to be on L4 along with them.

Soon the shuttle took off...and they hit a snag.

The Foundation was looking for the pilots on the shuttle. Fortunately they had considered that possibility and had packed Polyjuice potion.

The five snuck to the on board bathroom, and five minutes between them the looked nothing like they first did.

Heero now looked like a younger version of Snape, complete with the hook nose. Duo had used his faerie abilities to change his hair color to bright blue with emerald green eyes. Darien had turned into a male version of his mother Lily with James' hazel eyes. Quatre decided to turn into Draco, much to Harry's horror. As for Wu Fei...well he turned into a younger version of Remus, to Sirius' amusement.

Finding that the pilots weren't on, they allowed the shuttle to continue on it's course.

Quatre was quickly swamped with sisters, nieces and nephews the minute he entered the door. Harry and Darien were laughing on the side, while everyone else stared in something akin to shock.

Once they entered Quatre's mansion, something amusing happened.

Harry was swarmed by every one of Quatre's sisters who happened to be there. All of them were cooing over how adorable he was. The fact that he was a friend of their brother only made it better.

When everyone had more or less gotten introduced and situated, Darien lead them to the circus.

"Sweet. Now I can see someone else throwing things at you..." said Harry when he heard what Catherine did to his brother.

Darien raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Ron usually throws large textbooks at you...and the others are always throwing the quaffle at you during the games."

"True. But don't I always catch them?"

Harry snickered.

"Does she even know you found your little brother?" asked Duo.

"She will in an hour when I call her."

Harry had a sudden inspiration. He went into his room and brought out his owl.

"How would she react to Hedwig?" he asked impishly.

Duo snickered at the thought.

Darien raised his eyebrow silently, then went to writing a letter to his adoptive sister. Five minutes later Hedwig was off.

* * *

Half an hour before they were ready to head to the circus, they got a call from a rather irate Catherine.

"_Was it too much to ask that you call? What's with the owl?"_

Peals of snickering was heard on the phone by Duo, Harry and Sirius. Darien soothed his annoyed sister and explained while trying to hide the amusement in his voice. He wasn't very successful.

Harry watched with awe as Darien stood by the board as Catherine threw knives at him. He had been suitably impressed with the show, and this was the best part.

Darien didn't even react when Cathy threw the razor sharp knives a little too close to his unmentionables. Or a bare centimeter from his right ear. Harry gasped in shock as she threw each knife with precision, and his brother never once moved or reacted.

Darien didn't only do his bit at the knife throwing. He was also in the tightrope walk, without a net, and a few tricks with the lions and tigers. He included his own familiar in the last act, and the audience gasped in shock as the tiger's blue flames outclassed the ring of fire and even incorporated the blaze into the flames on it's tail.

Darien had named his cat Lily.

"Hey Trowa, who's the kid?" asked Cathy.

"Cathy, meet my younger brother Harry. Harry this is Cathy."

Hedwig sensed her master's presence, as she landed promptly on his shoulder. Cathy was very happy over the way Harry treated his beloved owl.

"Younger brother?"

"I found who my parents were. The only problem was that someone killed them before I found them. Harry was the only survivor of the attack."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," said Harry politely.

"No need for the ma'am. You can call me Cathy."

Harry blushed a bit. Cathy giggled, and she gave him a tour of the circus. Harry loved the place, as the performers made the whole place feel very homey. Duo really loved the elephants for some reason.

* * *

Over his summer break, Harry learned more about acrobatics, swords and computers than he would have thought possible. Wu Fei had declared his swordplay adequate, since he needed practice more than anything. Cathy and Darien worked on his acrobatic performance, and it quickly became clear that Harry had a natural talent for it. His naturally lean frame combined with his quick reflexes served him well. Cathy even mentioned having him perform on some of the simple maneuvers in a crowd.

Heero of course said his hacking skills were fair, but he simply wasn't suited for it. At best he could hack into the OZ computers or their security system, but major computers would be too difficult for him. Harry could care less about that, since it meant he could at least figure out what was wrong with his new laptop without asking Heero every time.

When they headed back to Earth, the shuttle was once again stopped. There was just one problem.

The pilots were captured. Harry watched in horror as the soldiers dragged his boyfriend and older brother away. Since they didn't want to attract too much attention they didn't resist too much.

Of course the soldiers never found the wands. Heero had them in his secret hiding spot where he stored _all_ of his weapons. Something Duo had tried repeatedly to find with absolutely no success.

* * *

Harry was bent over his laptop using the tricks Heero showed him to hack into the OZ mainframe. He was using all of them just to get in and find his family. Sirius would have been worried, but he could understand his godson's desire to help the pilots.

Each of them had become family to them, even Heero and Wu Fei. And Harry would do anything to protect his family. Or as Hermione would put it, his 'saving people thing' was working on overdrive.

Harry wouldn't have denied that claim. He felt the separation from Duo very keenly, and losing his brother made it worse. Who knew what the soldiers were doing to them. They were viewed as terrorists and had caused all sorts of problems for the Foundation and that guaranteed that they wouldn't simply let them go without a fight.

Suddenly he broke through the last barrier. It was with a bit of shock that he did that. So he quickly scanned the files and finally resorted to going into Heero's room to borrow his special search program. He really hoped the boy wouldn't shoot him for going into his room without permission.

**Search parameters: Gundam Pilots-holding cells-interrogation**

The laptop whirled as it used the portable hard drive's sole program to search for those specific parameters. Finally it stopped and Harry read with bated breath.

**Located Gundam Pilots on civilian shuttle. Currently being held at L2 base until execution date scheduled. Colonel Une has expressed interest in using pilots to test new suits as their opponent.**

**Mad Five have developed new suits using two of the Gundam Pilots data. 01 and 03 are the main test subjects for new suits.**

**Caution: 02 has an irritating ability to pick locks, despite thorough searches for picks. 01 has an unlimited arsenal which cannot be located at this time.**

**Gundams are currently missing, no known location to date. Pilots refuse to name their location.**

Harry let out a whoop as he looked up the bases on L2. There were two which fit his conditions.

One was abandoned, mostly. The other had gained a large amount of soldiers recently. Which gave him two options.

He could either check out the abandoned one first or go into the one with the large amount of soldiers.

So he boarded a Sweeper shuttle to L2 the next day with only a few items, fully prepared to free his family.


	8. Esacpe and Attack on the train

Harry put on his invisibility cloak and entered the base. He had decided to go with the abandoned one for two reasons.

One, the other had too many soldiers for it to hold the pilots. They would have lynched them pretty quick. Two, this base had the highest number of technicians on the colony.

And that was reason enough to suspect it.

Harry found it ridiculously easy to sneak in compared to Hogwarts. But then again, they were immune to muggle repelling charms and suspected he owned an invisibility cloak. He cracked a grin at the thought of mass havoc and chaos with a few well made water balloons.

He paused in his journey to the cell.

_I have definitely been around Duo too long. Meh, who cared?_

There was an opening in the ceiling he had wanted. Going into it was a bit of a struggle, but fortunately the acrobatic lessons from Cathy and Darien came in handy. He carefully eased the opening closed, but marked it with a little glow in the dark star that he had bought at the local toy store. It would glow in the night once the small candle went out.

He crawled through the space, grateful that there weren't any spiders. Not that he had a problem with them, after all he lived with them in that tiny cupboard.

There was a source of light up ahead. He carefully peered down and saw...five scientists messing with a large suit on it's back. It was red in color and gave him the chills. Something was wrong with that thing.

So in the spirit of chaos, he hit the thing with a massive hex. He knew full well that the scientists didn't know about magic, and this hex was designed to do something to really rile them up.

The next time it went into space to attack, it would self destruct without warning. Seeing a blue one next to it, he hexed that one too.

"_Repenta Destructus."_

Hermione hadn't seen the need for such a spell, but the others had. Personally they were surprised that he could create such a thing. Machines had no conscience, and therefore couldn't feel guilty about destruction.

But Harry's spell would give it enough insight into what it had done and cause the machine to immediately self destruct to repent for it's creation. The more it had destroyed, the faster the self destruct went.

And to make matters even more fun, the only person who could reverse the spell was Harry himself. The problem was that if he reversed it, it would give the machine sentience for a short period.

They had learned that when he tested it out on Quatre's Sandrock. So far it had yet to lose it's ability to think. Strangely enough, Sandrock, once given the chance to speak, only said good things about his pilot.

They tried it on Duo's Deathscythe Hell, and it had the same effect. Though it was somewhat irate about Heero.

Just because it couldn't think at the time didn't mean it couldn't _remember_. He (both Duo and Quatre insisted on this) remembered when Heero had swiped parts from him to repair his own.

For sanity reasons they didn't try it on Wu Fei or Heero's Gundam. Darien's Gundam was just as stoic as his pilot. And the most forgiving when it came to new pilots.

Darien and Duo were both surprised when Harry asked to learn how to pilot a suit. And since the only one he they had on hand was theirs, they had to use them. Heavyarms was the easiest to pilot, since the main weapon happened to be the gun turrets on his head.

The scientists didn't notice the invisible beams of light, or that anything had changed on their computers.

He went past them, silent as he could. Until suddenly he bumped into something.

"_Ow! What the hell did I hit?"_ hissed a very familiar voice.

Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock.

"_Duo!"_

Amethyst and emerald stared at each other in shock. Before Harry could hug his boyfriend, he realized something was very different about him.

Duo was barely as big as his head. A vision of Peter Pan hit him, and he tried to hide his snickers.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing...Tinkerbell..." snickered Harry.

Duo growled.

"Where are the others?"

"Follow me. I overheard Colonel Une saying she was going to remove the air soon."

"In that case..."

Harry cast the bubble head charm around them both. They crawled back to the area where Duo had squeezed past. Down there was a quartet of familiar faces.

"02, report."

Hit with a sudden inspiration, Harry dropped down four chocolate frogs which began hopping around. Four pairs of eyes stared at them for a good moment before looking up. Emerald stared back down with amusement.

"The cavalry has arrived. Care to join me in some payback?" he grinned.

Harry used a rapid succession of alohamora to undo the screws, since he couldn't get a screwdriver through the metal detectors. Soon each of the pilots had managed to get into the ceiling, and Harry got a good look at how they were treated.

Heero had been electrocuted repeatedly from the looks of it. He had massive bruises on his face and torso. Duo had a rapid healing factor, but it was clear from his posture that he was exhausted. Darien had cuts along his chest and his eyes were more tired than Harry had ever seen. Quatre had bruises, welts and some cuts that were only just beginning to heal. Wu Fei had burns, lash marks, and his arm looked sprained badly.

Harry brought out his new favorite toy.

"Water balloons? What good are those going to do?" said Wu Fei in disbelief.

"These aren't just water balloons, Fei. These are balloons filled with at least two potions each."

Seeing Duo's eyes light up with evil, he handed it to him.

"And this one is what I am going to use on Une, if you can point her out for me."

Seeing the evil smirks mirror his own, they waited for Une to appear. It didn't take long, since the cameras had shown the entire escape to her.

She was entirely irate as she went to enter the room.

Without warning, she was hit. And that signaled all out chaos and mayhem around the base.

Une was turned into a man...who happened to look like an Oompa Lumpa. That would have Duo and Sirius howling later. Then the guards were hit, as they changed into girls with long hair that blocked their vision.

Wherever they crawled, they left chaos in their wake. And no one ever thought to look up until it was too late.

Heero was suitably impressed. Harry had brought along three different gender switching potions, a dozen polyjuice potions which turned people into Draco, Sirius and Snape, five different hair growth potions, four color changers, ten animal transformations and fifty babbling draughts.

Duo of course thought the whole thing hilarious as hell.

"How did you manage to brew all these? And where did you find all these balloons?" he snickered.

Harry grinned and pointedly looked at Heero.

"Snape brewed them, Sirius and I got some funnels and raided a nearby toy store for balloons. Once I hacked into the OZ mainframe I used Heero's little hard drive to search for you."

Heero stiffened.

"You went into my _room?_" he hissed.

"Sorry about that. I don't have a clue how to hack and write a search program from scratch. I only borrowed it long enough to search for you guys."

"How did you know which base to come to? There are two bases on L2."

"Simple deduction once I read the report. They mentioned testing and that the amount of soldiers on the other was a little too obvious."

They found the little glowing star next to a candle stub. Heero raised his eyebrow at that. Harry shrugged as he pulled the star off and said "Evanesco" to get rid of the evidence.

"I thought they were cool."

He quickly cast the disillusionment charm on them and put his cloak back on.

"Wait! What about those suits?" asked Quatre before they dropped down.

"It's fine. I hit them with that spell which makes them self destruct."

That calmed their worries down. They snuck out of the base and onto the nearest sweeper shuttle. From there Harry apparated them to Grimmauld place once they were on Earth.

* * *

Harry brought up the feed from the OZ mainframe, and they read the baffled report about how the new suits mysteriously self destructed without leaving any trace behind. To make matters worse, all plans were wiped from the mainframe and no one could figure out how it was done.

Harry had a smirk which did not bode well.

"I uploaded enough viruses onto their mainframe that it will wipe out their _entire_ system."

Heero stared at him before letting out a cackle of evil. His apprentice was forgiven.

They spent a good portion of their summer vacation recovering from the torture. Wu Fei was banned from any strenuous activity for at least a month.

Duo had gotten off lightly, mostly because once he found out how to shrink he was practically invisible.

* * *

Soon the owls arrived with their letters, and Harry was in shock.

"I've...been made Quidditch captain!"

"Wait, does this mean we have to deal with _your_ idea of training?" asked Duo.

"It doesn't end there. I have been made prefect," said Darien, holding up a badge.

"Ron won't be happy about that," snickered Duo.

They had gotten their OWLs results last week, and weren't very surprised by the straight line of O's that were on the page.

Each of them decided to plan an attack on the Dark Lord. Since he was now revealed to be alive and ready to go back to where he was, they wanted to be prepared.

Draco of course decided to join them in plotting against Voldemort. The night before he was supposed to receive the Dark Mark, Snape had smuggled him out of the mansion and into the place. That was when they learned of the pilot's capture and helped Harry to brew the potions he would use to help them escape.

Since he couldn't very well go back without fear of the Cruciatus curse, he was now living with Sirius and Remus.

Sirius, once he learned that his cousin had no intention of joining the Dark Lord, he went down to Gringotts and rewrote his will.

Now if he bought it, Draco would get more than a few thousand galleons. Darien and Harry would receive the bulk of his fortune. Not that the two wouldn't get the Potter fortune.

* * *

The pilots systematically hit each store. Quatre and Darien hit the bookstore. Heero and Wu Fei hit the apothecary. Duo and Harry hit the robe shop. Draco and Sirius hit the other supplies.

But they all hit the newest shop. Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George had used the time Harry and Sirius gave them to renovate their new shop. Between the funds from their partners and the sales of their pranks, it was almost finished. Only the back half where they lived needed work.

Gred and Forge were waiting for them with large smiles that didn't seemed faked.

"Welcome Co-conspirators and consumers! Feel free to browse and hopefully fill our capital void!" they chorused.

Harry and Duo grinned. Soon they were filling bags of pranks and preparing for the new school year. Poor, poor Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was not looking forward to the school year. While he _had_ made Head Boy (which thrilled his parents), Granger had made Head Girl. Which would inflate her insufferably rule bent ways.

To add to his disbelief he had also managed to gain almost straight O's.

Rumor had it Harry had made Quidditch captain and his brother had taken over as Prefect. He idly wondered how the irritating weasel would take that blow.

Then he heard from the twins that Ron had to repeat a year because his OWL grades were bad. That had Draco howling with laughter when he heard. Out of all the Weaslys, Ron was the only one he really hated.

* * *

Harry logged on one last time to check the status of the pilots, and gasped. Duo came over and growled when he read the report.

OZ was sending someone to the school. Apparently Une recognized the potions used and was sending people to each of the European magic schools to find the one who helped the pilots escape.

Harry immediately went into Heero's room and found the hard disk again. He plugged it into his laptop and got to work on finding exactly _who_ was being sent.

**Search Parameters: Undercover Agents-Specialized Schools-Gundam Pilots**

The computer whirled into action and located the report within minutes.

**Agent Zechs, Noin, and Carver will infiltrate the three main schools of 'magic' to locate accomplice of the Gundam Pilots. Once found they will interrogate the accomplice and locate the Pilots. If they resist they have permission to shoot. This mission is classified above top secret-Colonel Une.**

"Well that sucks. Wonder how this agent will react when he finds out it was the infamous Harry Potter who freed us?" snickered Duo.

Harry knew Heero wouldn't mind him using the hard drive again. In fact Heero had promised to make him his own so he would quit going into his room.

Of course Heero and Wu Fei weren't even there. Snape had taken his son and lover to meet his aunt and her family. They would be back a few days before the term started.

When Quatre heard the news, he immediately borrowed Hedwig to alert the others.

Meanwhile they came up with a plan of attack, each coming up with escape plans, pranks and plausible excuses. Sirius was of invaluable help, as he had a few tricks he always wanted to try, but didn't have the right skills to pull off.

The pilots had those particular skills in spades.

* * *

They gathered at the platform, and prepared to board the train. Since most of the pilots were now Prefects, they planned on a simple way to protect Harry.

Duo sat with his boyfriend, as well as a glassy eyed girl named Luna, Neville Longbottom, a muggleborn named Mandy Brocklehurst, and a rather terrified first year named Angel.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep on Duo's shoulder...and he was snoring slightly. Duo was snickering, but let him sleep. Luna had a magazine that she was reading upside down, Neville had a new plant from the pilots that Quatre found, and Angel was nervously reading her books.

Suddenly the train stopped.

Harry woke up the moment the train stopped...mostly because the rocking motion had put him to sleep in the first place.

Duo growled, and drew his gun. Harry did the same, since Heero and Darien had taught him extensively how to shoot and clean one.

Angel, Luna and Neville made sure to stay between the two. Without warning they heard the screams of fright from the other students. A cry of _"Death Eaters!"_ was heard.

Strange shadows flew past the window, followed by an insane cackle. The lights went off, and most of the younger students cried out in fright.

There was a crash, and Harry knew instinctively what had happened. One of the Death Eaters had broken into the train.

Duo shifted into soldier mode seamlessly as he crept into the outside hall. He spotted a skull mask and waited until he heard confirmation from Harry before a shot rang out.

The Death Eater fell to the ground dead. Harry noted that Heero was already prepared to shoot another and nodded.

He heard a loud thump above, and poked his head out the window.

Wu Fei and Trowa were on the roof of the train with their guns out. In less than two minutes they heard more shots, and several thumps and splashes.

The attack was over before it had fully begun, and the two above barely managed to duck back in before the train started again.

Angel was shaking, but once she realized the attack was over she calmed down.

"I'm rather impressed. Not many firsties would be so calm during a DE attack," said Harry.

"Professor McGonagall is my great aunt."

Harry whistled, impressed.

"Well if you end up in Gryffindor, you can always ask me or Hermione for help in homework."

Angel nodded, then went back to reading her books. Five minutes later Hermione and Darien entered the compartment.

"Everyone alright?"

"Fine 'Mione. Duo and Heero shot the ones nearest the car."

She sighed, and went back to checking each compartment to see how everyone was. Draco did all the Slytherin cars. They reached the castle an hour later.

Harry decided to calm Angel down before she went on the boats.

"Just relax Angel, the most annoying thing in the school is Peeves. And don't worry about the sorting."

She smiled gratefully, and got onto the boat.

Duo whistled when he saw the thestrals.

"Damn...where can I get one of those?"

Harry laughed as Duo actually went up and petted one. Soon they were on their way to the castle. Harry noted that all the pilots were keeping an eye out for another attack.

* * *

Once they reached the castle, they took their seats. Harry stuck near his brother and boyfriend, and sat across from Hermione and Neville.

Neville seemed less nervous than before. Harry remembered how much time his friend spent talking to Quatre. It seemed the genteel blond had boosted Neville's confidence.

The sorting proceeded as usual, and Harry watched with interest as Angel was sorted.

"_McGonagall, Angel!"_

The calm girl walked up to the stool and waited patiently for the hat to declare her house.

"**Gryffindor!"**

Harry grinned, and his friends made a spot for her. She was beaming with relief as she sat down between Neville and Hermione.

Dumbledore gave his speech and several of the students began to mumble in concern about the attack.

Soon Hermione and Darien lead the firsties up to the tower. And the school year started again.


End file.
